New kid on the block
by Eraman
Summary: Major AU! There's a new kid in Tulsa and he is kinda special. He keep many secrets and mysteries. Who the heck is the new kid? Rated for safety.
1. Part 1 – New kid

Part 1 – New kid

Soda hated school, the fifteen-year-old hated it with his entire heart. Nothing fun ever happened and the only things he was passing was art, music, gym and auto mechanics. He hadn't any really good friends in his grade either. He was freshman and his friend Dallas Winston barely had a class with him, Two-Bit Mathews, whose real name was Keith, was a year older than him and in sophomore year and his older brother Darry was a senior. It was two week into the semester and Soda was already tired of it. He sat in math class with Dallas behind him when the door opened and the school secretary came in.

"Good morning everybody", she said. "We have a new student today." She moved out of the doorway and a guy entered. He had dark hair that was greased and combed back in complicated swirls, his eyes were dark, almost black, he had some scars on his face too and he looked annoyed.

"Well", the math teacher Ms. Samuels said and rose. "Welcome to the class…"

"Steve Randle", the boy said.

"Welcome Steve you can sit over there beside the blonde boy, Dallas Winston."

Dallas raised his hand and grunted and the new kid walked over and sat down.

"Well now that that's settled…"

"But Ms. Samuels", a soc said innocently. "Aren't you gonna let the new kid tell us something about himself."

"Ya know my name pal", Steve said. "And that's enough."

Some of the greasers in the class and a couple of the socs snickered.

"Well let's continue shall we", Ms. Samuels said and started writing on the blackboard. She wrote y=f(x), f(x)=3x-2. "Now can someone tell me what f(-2) is? Mr. Winston."

Dally shrugged.

"Less than three", he said and the class snickered.

"No that's not correct."

"It is", Steve spoke up. "In one way."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya asked what f(-2) is right? It's -8."

"Yes that's correct Mr. Randle but…"

"The guy said less than three and it's true."

"I see your point. Now let's continue."

"Ya didn't need to defend me pal", Dallas hissed at the new guy.

"I didn't", Steve hissed back. "I just wanted to get to the teacher."

"Mr. Randle maybe you can answer my question", Ms. Samuels said.

"And that is?"

"Give me the value of x if y=7."

"x=3."

"That's correct I see at least someone is paying attention. You should follow Mr. Randle's example Mr. Winston." The bell rang.

* * *

Out on the schoolyard Dallas hurried up to the new guy and threw a punch at him.

"Ya little shit are ya trying to make me look bad or something?" he asked.

Steve just ducked away before impact and smiled.

"That can't be hard considering your ugly appearance."

"Ya cocky little shit!"

* * *

In the meantime Soda was listening to Two-Bit bragging about some blonde he'd met up with yesterday, while they were walking outside school.

"Anyway she looked at me and asked if she knew me", Two-Bit said. "I said well of course doll who doesn't know about me. Then she asked me if I was a movie star and…" He trailed off when they heard the sound of a fight. "Hey it's a fight let's go check it out!" He grabbed Soda's shoulder and pulled him with him. They rounded the corner and found a lot of greasers standing in a ring while someone was fighting inside it.

"Hey Tim what's going on", Two-Bit asked as they got close enough to see what was happening.

"Dallas is fighting with some new greaser… and he's losing."

"Really", Two-Bit and Soda looked into the center and saw their friend in a full blow fist fight. And as Tim was saying, Dallas was losing. Steve was a real good fighter; he ought to be after living where he did before. Dallas had gotten some good hits on him too but not as many. Dallas suddenly lunched forward and the boys started wrestling fiercely.

"Whoho", Two-Bit yelled enthusiastically. "Come on Dallas!"

Dallas had managed to get Steve onto his back and was trying to hold the new kid down. Which it turned out wasn't successful. Their places were soon switched.

"What's going on here", a voice yelled and the gym teacher came up to the ring and separated the two fighters, the school secretary was with him.

"Mr. Randle I should have known you're one of those kids", she said. "But since it is your first day and I know Mr. Winston I'll let you slip."

"Hey", Dallas protested. "He started it!"

"I find that hard to believe Winston", the gym teacher said. "Most fights on this school are started by you or Sheppard. You'll come with me to the principal's office."

"Mr. Randle you better behave", the secretary said. "Or you'll join Winston in detention."

Steve stalked off, when he walked by the bicycle stand he kicked some bikes and they fell.

"Oh a feisty one", Two-Bit laughed.

"Who is that kid", Tim Sheppard asked.

"Steve Randle", Soda explained.

"Ya know him?"

"Nope, he's new around here; he's in my math class though." Soda explained what had happened at math.

"No wonder Dallas went after him", Two-Bit said. "Though it wasn't his fault entirely… He's a good fighter."

"Yeah", Tim said and smiled interested.

"Keep your hands off that guy Tim", Darry Curtis said and the others jumped. They hadn't noticed him coming up. "The last thing we need is another kid going in and out of jail."

"Aw Darry, Darry you make it sound as if I'm bad influence."

"You are. What happened here? I saw Dallas being dragged to the principal… again."

* * *

TBC If you want it of course.


	2. Part 2 – In auto mechanic

Part 2 – In auto mechanic

Soda loved this class; working with cars was one thing he loved. Today the teacher was gonna challenge them. He'd taken an engine from a truck apart and they were gonna put it together again. The only problem was no one in the class had any clue how. Suddenly the door opened and the new kid came in. Everyone stared at him immediately.

"What are ya looking at", Steve spat.

"Ah you must be Mr. Randle", the teacher said and looked through his paper. "I've seen here in the papers from your old school that you're really, really good in this subject."

Steve shrugged.

"So let's see what you can do, help the rest of the class put this engine together."

Steve walked up to the table and laughed out loud.

"Ya gotta be kidding right", he asked.

"No, I want you to put it back together so it's functional, I want it to sound like a kitten."

"Okay", Steve said and rolled up his sleeves. Then he got to work, the other guys were looking at him with interest, Soda was amazed that how quick the guy was working. Halfway through class Steve declared that he was done and the teacher laughed.

"No you're not", he said. "It won't fire up."

"I know, that's because you took away the part that should sit here", Steve pointed. "But I did some rewiring and readjusting. Try it."

The teacher laughed and did to his surprise the engine started up and purred like a kitten.

"What… how… you…" the teacher stuttered out and the guys laughed. "Right… eh seems your old teacher was right."

"Whatever", Steve shrugged.

"Well then you can all eh leave for today… class dismissed."

The pupils sheered and Steve got some pats on the back and Soda walked up to him.

"Seems there is someone in here with just as much interest in cars as me", he said and smiled.

"Whatever."

"I'm Sodapop Curtis." Soda held out his hand and Steve took it.

"Steve Randle… Sodapop's yeh nickname?"

"Nope."

"What an original name", Steve snorted.

"Yep", Soda said happily and smiled and Steve just had to do the same. "Wanna have some lunch?"

"Nope." Steve walked outside and Soda followed him from a distance. He saw Steve walk up to the cars parked at the school. Steve was looking the socs' over with a sly smile. He crouched down at one of them.

"Hey", the car's owner yelled. It was Paul Holden. "What are ya doing?"

"Looking", Steve answered calmly and rose. But Soda noticed something strange with the car. One of the hubcaps was missing.

"Wishing ya had a tuff car like this eh", Paul asked and smiled smugly.

"Nope. I was just wondering… is it supposed to be a hubcap missing?"

"What?!" Paul looked at were Steve was pointing. "Give it back grease or else!"

"Geez you're stupid, as if I could hide a hubcap in my back pocket." Steve walked around the car and then over to another. "Lookie here… seems as someone liked your hubcap better than his own."

"What", Paul ran over and saw his hubcap on another car. "I'm gonna kill Mark!"

With that he stormed off and Steve smiled, muttered sucker and crouched down at Paul's car again and put back the stolen hubcap. Soda was just staring at him but Steve wasn't done yet. He walked up to the cars Soda knew belonged to the Sheppard outfit.

"No, no, no", he heard Steve mutter. "Those hubcaps shouldn't be there…" Soda stared as the new kid removed the hubcaps from the cars more silently than anyone else he knew. Steve then changed the hubcaps on the Sheppard outfit's cars with two cars from the River Kings and Brumley boys.

"There", Steve said and brushed off his hands. "Much better." He then walked into school and Soda just stood staring.

* * *

At lunch Soda joined Two-Bit and Dallas at their usual table and today they were joined by Tim and one of his gang members. Soda looked over at the table furthest away from them and the table Dallas was glaring at. Steve was sitting there all alone.

"Let it go Dallas", Two-Bit said. "The kid got ya fair and square."

"It maybe was square but it sure as hell wasn't fair", Dallas grumbled.

"What do ya mean?"

"Since when is it allowed, in this town, to carry a heater to school? I felt it in the inner pocket of his jacket." The others at the table turned wide eyed and then turned to stare at the new kid.

"That's why I went easy on him", Dallas continued. "I didn't want him to blow my head off with it."

"Ya sure ya just aren't making it up", Soda asked. "I mean this guy seems kinda cool."

"Believe me Soda that guy is trouble."

"That's what most people say about you and Timmy here", Two-Bit said.

"SHEPPARD!" The shout made everyone turn their heads towards the door as the leader of the River Kings entered the cafeteria.

"What have ya done Tim", Dallas mumbled.

"How the hell should I know?" Tim answered.

"Sheppard ya bastard", the River King said as he came up to them.

"What is it now George?" Tim asked.

"You or some of the bums in your outfit changed my tuff hubcaps to your ugly ones and put mine on your car!"

"What?!" Tim exploded and looked at his gang members. All of them looked as shocked as he was.

"It must have been your gang", George continued. "I found your hubcaps on Ollie's car too."

Ollie was the only one of the Brumley boys attending to the school regularly.

"Who the hell did it", Tim yelled at his boys.

"Not me boss", one said and the others shook their heads.

"Hey maybe it was the socs to make us fight each other", Two-Bit piped up. Soda glanced over at Steve's table and saw the guy smirk satisfied. Dallas followed Soda's gaze.

"I know who it was", Dallas said and rose.

"Dallas", Two-Bit asked and saw him walk over to the new kid. "Now what is he doing?"

"He's going after the new kid again", Tim said.

* * *

Steve saw Dallas Winston come his way and just continued smirking.

"Are you the one changing the hubcaps?" Dallas growled.

"Nope, I thought you just wanted your ass kicked... again."

"Ya cheated, you had a gun."

"Oh this?" Steve took out a gun and Dallas flinched but when he looked closer he saw it wasn't a gun. It was a piece of metal, probably from some car engine looking like a gun. "Bad excuse."

"Why you little", Dallas grabbed Steve's collar and pulled him off his chair. "I'm asking you again… Did ya switch the hubcaps?"

"Yes", Steve said and skulled Dally so this fell backwards. "Cars look tuffer now."

"Hey", Two-Bit said as he came over with Soda in tow. "Come on you two stop fighting."

Steve just shrugged and left.

"You okay Dally", Soda asked.

"It was that guy who switched the hubcaps", Dally growled as he was helped to his feet. "He said the cars looked better now."

"They kinda do", Soda said.

"Shut up Curtis", George said. "I'm gonna get that kid."

"Try", Two-Bit said. "He wiped ol' Dally here."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Damn it."

* * *

Soda walked outside school after last class and saw the new kid, Steve, lean against the wall.

"You didn't make such a good first expression", Soda said and walked over to him. Steve just shrugged. "You can get into awful lotta trouble if ya mess with the Sheppard outfit or the River Kings."

Steve just shrugged again. "They are really tough guys but they fight fair. You're not really a hood are ya? Or maybe you try to be." Steve just shrugged again. "Ya like it here in Tulsa?" The new kid didn't answer. "Ya don't say much do ya Steve?"

"Did ya want anything… Curtis?" Steve asked annoyed.

"Not really."

"Then leave me the hell alone."

"Whoa calm down man I'm just being friendly."

"Oh yeah but I'm not after friends."

"Ya should, it's always good to have someone who watches your back."

Steve just snorted.

"Where ya from anyway", Soda asked. He got no answer. "Are ya from Oklahoma City?" Still no answer. "Do ya have any siblings?"

"What's it to you?" Steve snapped.

"Touchy, touchy", Soda said and smiled. "I was just asking. So what do ya like beside cars?"

"None of your concern."

Soda laughed. "So do ya live with your folks or an uncle maybe?" Silence. "Grandparents?"

Steve just took out a cigarette lit it and started to smoke.

"Geez you're worse than Johnnycakes", Soda said and chuckled. "Ya don't say much do ya?"

"Better keep your mouth shut."

"Me or you?"

Steve actually chuckled at that. They were silent for a while then Steve spoke.

"Chicago", he said.

"Huh", Soda asked.

"Where I'm from. Chicago."

"Oh that's why you're so rough and tough. It's almost as bad as New York over there."

"Ya could say that again", Steve said and chuckled. "A lot of violence, ya get to learn the right tricks to get into as little violence as possible. Therefore the gun shaped metal in my inner pocket." He showed it for Soda and then put it back. "Ya have to blend into your environment and not take any crap from bastards like Dallas Winston and ya have to be hard, rock hard."

"See now we're getting somewhere!" Soda smiled and Steve chuckled again.

"Soda", a voice said and both jumped. "Who's this?"

"Oh hi Darry", Soda greeted his older brother. "This is Steve Randle aka the new kid or the kid that kicked Dally's ass."

Steve snorted.

"Nice to meet you Steve", Darry said and held out his hand. "I'm Darrel Curtis, this goofball's older brother."

Steve took the offered hand but didn't say anything.

"So how do ya like it here in Tulsa?"

Steve shrugged.

"Where do ya live?" Darry continued.

Steve just looked away.

"Do you have any siblings?" No answer. "Are ya living with your folks?" Silence. "An uncle maybe or grandparents." Steve still didn't say a word. It was if he was a clam, shut off to the world.

"He's not talking much is he", Darry asked Soda who laughed.

"Nope he isn't. I told him he's worse than Johnnycakes."

Steve looked at them sideways, threw away his smoke, put his hands in his pockets and walked away with a low "see ya".

"Aw man I was finally getting somewhere with him", Soda complained.

"That kid's strange", Darry said. "So little buddy ready to head home?"

"Yeah just waiting for Dallas and Two-Bit."

"Here they are", Darry said as the guys walked over to them. "Hey, you guys know anything about the new kid?"

"Only that I want to kick his ass", Dallas said and they started walking.

"I heard he's been to jail all his life and was just let out", Two-Bit said. "I also heard he shocked the teacher in auto mechanics."

"He did", Soda beamed. "I was there."

* * *

TBC


	3. Part 3 That's one rude boy

Part 3 – One rude boy

As the boys were walking home they noticed Steve a bit before them and they also saw Johnny and Pony coming running down the road. The younger boys weren't watching where they were going.

"They're gonna crash", Two-Bit said and they did. Both boys ran into Steve.

* * *

"Sorry", Pony said as he rose and offered his hand to Johnny. "We didn't see ya."

"bBtter watch where you're going", Steve grumbled as he rose. "Ya got eyes use 'em!"

"I said I was sorry", Pony pointed out.

"Whatever", Steve muttered. Then he turned to cuss Johnny out but stopped. He saw the fright in the kid's eyes. He sighed and clapped the kid's shoulder. "No problem." Then he continued walking leaving two stunned boys behind.

"Pony, Johnnycakes", they heard Two-Bit yell. "You boys okay?"

"Yeah sure", Pony muttered.

"You should watch where you're going Pone", Darry said. "Or you might end up hurting yourself or others."

"I didn't see the guy… Who is he anyway?"

"Steve Randle", Soda said.

"Aka new kid or the guy who beat up Dallas", Two-Bit said.

"He cheated", Dallas grumbled.

"Oh maybe it's his family that's moved into the house down our street", Pony said and they started to walk again.

"Maybe", Darry said.

* * *

"Ah there you are", Mrs. Curtis said as the boys entered the house. "I was just gonna go over to our new neighbors and offer them some muffins. Do you wanna come?"

"I will", Soda said happily.

"Me too", Mr. Curtis said from his armchair.

"Anyone else?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"I'll accompany on this fine task my lady", Two-Bit said and bowed.

"Then come on boys."

* * *

Steve was in the kitchen preparing dinner for him, his alcoholic dad and his little sister Miley. Miley was only eight years old and their mother had died after giving birth to her. At first things had been good but then their father started to drink. Thankfully they'd had a nice neighbor in Chicago who'd helped Steve with Miley when he was in school and his dad at work. But Steve had basically raised her and their dad barely knew her name and she was scared to death of him. Right now she sat on top of the counter watching her brother.

"It smells yummy", she said.

"Thanks sweetie. How was first day at school?"

"Good I met a new friend!"

"That's nice."

"He's named Alan and lives on the west side of town! We played with a ball and played tag."

Steve smiled as she went on and on with enthusiasm. At least she was having a good time. Steve knew he had made a bad first impression. He also knew he would have to pay for it. But what he didn't know was what to make of that kid Sodapop. He seemed to be a nice guy, but Steve guessed it was just a camouflage or something. No one was ever nice to him. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Miley can you see who it is?"

"Okay." The little girl jumped down and hurried out into the hallway.

* * *

Mrs. Curtis smiled as a little girl with dark, long and somewhat curly hair opened the door. She had big dark, almost black eyes that was laughing and she seemed to be very small for her age.

"Hello", she said.

"Hello sweetie", Mrs. Curtis said. "Are your parents home?"

"Steve someone wants to see you", the girl ran inside and Steve came to the door.

"Yeah", he asked and looked at the four "strangers". Then he noticed Soda. "Not you again!"

"Nice to see you too", Soda said beaming.

"We just want to welcome you and your family to the neighborhood", Mr. Curtis said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure", Steve said with a shrug. They entered the house and looked around with interest. The house was pretty dark and there was not many furniture and of those there where was very old and worn. There was a piano at the wall and above it was a picture of a woman with long, curly and dark her, with eyes like Steve and Miley.

"Who's that", Mrs. Curtis asked.

"Mom", Steve answered.

"Oh what does she do?"

"She's rotting in her grave."

"Oh", Mrs. Curtis turned red. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's not as if ya knew her."

Mrs. Curtis heart went out for this poor boy; she couldn't believe he could talk so cold about his own mother.

"She was just being polite young man", Mr. Curtis said. "What about your father?"

"Getting drunk somewhere or lying in a ditch. Whatever."

"That's not a very nice thing to say young man", Mrs. Curtis said. "What do you think your little sister will think when she hears you talk like that?"

"Listen here lady, ya don't know shit about me or my sister so just shut the fuck up."

Mrs. Curtis stared at him in shock, so did Two-Bit and Soda, no one they knew was ever rude to Soda's mom.

"I don't like your attitude kid", Mr. Curtis said.

"That's your problem", Steve said and turned to him. "You're the ones that went over here I didn't ask ya to come."

"It's not good being this rude to your neighbors son, what will you're sister think?"

"Shut the fuck about my sister ya bastard. Ya don't know her, me, our dad, where we're from or what we lived through so I suggest ya put your big foot where your big mouth is and get the hell outta here."

Mr. Curtis turned red and looked at the others. "Let's go."

"I'll just leave you these muffins dear", Mrs. Curtis said.

"Whatever", Steve grumbled.

* * *

When Mrs. Curtis was about to shut the door she heard the little girl say:

"Do you want me to throw these away Steve?"

"Why honey?"

"They may be poisoned!"

"No honey", Steve said sadly. "Do you really think that nice lady would poison us?"

"You can never be too careful, you told me that. Remember that old lady three doors down? She poisoned the Mexicans living on the floor below us."

"We're not home anymore honey, there is no one here that wants to harm us… We're safe now. Ya don't need to worry."

Mrs. Curtis had heard enough.

* * *

"That's one rude boy", Mr. Curtis said as they came home.

"What happened", Darry asked.

"That boy was very rude to your mother and me I want you boys to stay away from him."

"No dear", Mrs. Curtis said.

"What?!"

"Honey I think it would be good for those two to see what real friends are. When we left I heard the little girl ask her brother if the muffins were poisoned."

"What?! Why would she ask that?"

"They're from Chicago", Soda said.

"How do you know?"

"Steve told me."

"Maybe they are from that part it's written about so much in the papers", Darry said. "That place where people get killed for the smallest things and kids steals to stay alive."

"Maybe that's how he did it…" Soda mumbled.

"What are you talking about Soda", Mr. Curtis asked.

Soda first explained what happened at auto mechanic and then told them he offered Steve to have lunch with him.

"But he said no", Soda said. "I noticed that he was walking to the car park and I wasn't too surprised, I saw his face during class, the guy loves cars, even more than I do. So I followed him and saw him study Paul's car. Then he crouched down near one of the tires and then Paul came. When Steve straightened up to talk to him the hubcap was gone. He then walked over to another car, I couldn't see it but then the hubcap was there, Paul saw it too and hurried of saying he would kill this Mark guy. Then Steve just walked over to Paul's car again and put back the hubcap, but I never saw him take it in the first place. Then he walked over to Tim and his gang's cars and changed the hubcaps from their cars to George's and Ollie's he said something about that they shouldn't be there."

"Ya saw him", Dallas asked and Soda jumped. He hadn't known Dallas was still there. "And ya didn't say anything."

"I didn't get the time before you stormed over and threatened to hit him."

"I didn't threat him, he's the guy wearing a gun at school."

"He's what", Mr. Curtis yelled.

"It's not a real gun", Soda hurried to say. "He showed me, it's just a thick piece of metal shaped as one. He said he used to wear it in Chicago to keep safe."

"That boy is trouble Mary", Mr. Curtis said to his wife. "He's dangerous."

"Nonsense", Mrs. Curtis said. "He doesn't know what nice and friendship is. Soda have you tried to talk to him?"

"Yes he opened up a bit but shut again as soon as Darry came over to us. He's worse than Johnny."

"I'm not too bad am I?" Johnny asked.

"No you're just shy dear", Mrs. Curtis said. "Steve is just suspicious and has hard trusting people. Can you all try to be friendly towards him? Maybe he is a sweet boy underneath the hard surface. Like my Dallas here."

"Aw man", Dallas said and blushed and the others laughed.

* * *

TBC


	4. Part 4 – Around town with Soda

Part 4 – Around town with Soda

Steve was walking towards school, his hands deep in his pockets. He heard talking behind him and hurried on his steps. Then suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder. Out of reflex he grabbed the hand and pulled the guy over his head. He then put his foot down on the guy's throat to keep him still.

"Geez man take it easy will ya?" the guy said and Steve blinked in surprise. In front of him on the ground lied a guy with rusty hair and very long sideburns, he wore a black leather jacket, blue jeans and a Mickey Mouse shirt.

"Sorry", Steve muttered and let go and he heard laughter behind him and turned to see that kid Sodapop, Sodapop's older brother Darrel and Dallas were laughing their heads off.

"I never knew you could fly Two-Bit", Darry said.

"Nice move Steve", Soda said. Steve glared at him and stalked off.

"Man", Two-Bit said and rubbed his sore back. "What's that kid's problem?"

"What isn't", Dallas growled. Soda gave them a look and ran after Steve.

* * *

"I'm still mad at you", Soda said as he came up to Steve's side.

"Who cares?" Steve answered coldly.

"I think you do."

"Think that?"

"Yes."

"Look here… Sodapop or whatever your name was, I don't care about your family, your friends and I certainly don't care about whatever you're mad at me or not."

Soda just smiled and they walked in silence.

"Sorry", Steve then muttered.

"See I told you so", Soda beamed.

"Whatever."

"Aw come on doesn't it feel good to talk to someone?"

"No."

"You should do it more often."

"Really?"

"Yes, why don't ya come home with me after school and we can talk and you can apologize to my parents. They didn't mean any bad."

"No."

"Aw at least let me show ya around town."

"Why?"

"So ya want end up in trouble and maybe we can visit my job."

"Job?"

"Yeah I work at a gasoline station part time. I pump gas, stands in the shop and as a mechanic. You would make a hit there, you're good with cars."

"Whatever."

"Come on it will be fun."

"No."

"Ya know you gotta stop talk in one-word-sentences people might think you're shy."

"So?"

"Can't ya say more than one word at the time?"

"Fuck off."

"See now we're getting somewhere!"

They walked in silence once more before Steve said:

"You really are a strange kid ya know that right? It can't be healthy to be so damn optimistic and happy all the time."

"And it can't be healthy to be all pessimistic and angry all the time either."

"Guess we're a good pair then."

"What?"

"Two bads takes out each other and makes it right."

Soda laughed and saw the corner of Steve's lips twitch.

"Come on that was funny!" Soda said. "So what's your first class?"

"Music."

"So is mine, come on I'll show ya."

"Sure."

* * *

It turned out the boys had every single class together and Soda had been at Steve's side all day. He was enjoying it but Steve seemed really annoyed about it. But inside of him he felt really happy, no one had ever shown this much interest in him… without wanting to hurt or kill him. He was starting to like this kid… and trusting him.

"So ever since then Pony has been in love with books", Soda said while walking towards his, Two-Bit's and Dallas' usual table in the cafeteria. "So what's your little sister's name?"

He turned and saw that Steve had walked over to sit far away from the rest of the greasers. Soda shrugged and followed him.

"Are ya gonna follow me all day", Steve asked as Soda sat down.

"Yep 'cause you're not a social guy and what's with sitting on your lonesome?"

"No friends = no attachments, no attachments = no worries, no worries = no fear and no fear = a happy life."

"Is that some kind of Chicago math?"

"No just Steve Randle's guide to survival."

"Geez you're even worse than Dallas. Everybody needs someone they can rely on and someone to talk to."

"Whatever."

"So can ya tell me about your little sister now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"If I ask you really polite?"

"No."

"Why not and don't tell me because."

"No."

"Aw man don't go back to one-word-sentences again, we were finally getting somewhere."

"Hi Sodapop", Two-Bit said and sat down. "Hi judo master."

Steve just glared at him.

"Hi Two-Bit", Soda said happily. "This is Steve Randle."

"Oh aka the new kid, kid who beat Dallas, hubcap thief, judo master and mister Rude, I'm Two-Bit Mathews. Nice to meet ya."

"Wish I could say the same", Steve grumbled and left.

"Hey wait for me", Soda said and took one bite from his sandwich. "See ya later Two-Bit."

"See ya Soda and whatever that guy got make sure it ain't catchy."

* * *

"So", Darry asked Two-Bit in the hallway.

"Nothing much", Two-Bit answered and shrugged. "Soda seemed happy and they seem to get along. But that guy's trouble Darry. He can get Soda into an awful lotta trouble with that attitude."

"I know, but ya know, I think mom is right. Somewhere underneath that rocky surface is a cool guy. He would have beaten up Soda already if he wasn't."

"Your mom has too much faith in people."

"Maybe, but Soda are just the same."

"Well then we must make sure our happy buddy won't drown in Randle's bitter river."

* * *

School went by fast and Soda was waiting for Steve after class. He overheard the teacher talk to his "friend".

"Mr. Randle you seem to be a smart young man, but your attitude is a problem."

"I see."

"You acted nonchalant, rudely and somewhat suspicious during class. Do you want to tell me why?"

"New kid."

"I know it can be hard to fit in on a new place. But please try to fix that attitude of yours until next time okay?"

"'kay."

Steve came out and started to walk off and Soda ran up to him.

"So…" he said.

"So what?"

"Wanna come with me around town?"

"Sure."

* * *

Soda showed Steve everything he needed to know and they'd been talking about everything and anything from cars to Elvis and even animals at one point. Then they got to the DX.

"This is where I work", Soda said happily. "Come on let me introduce ya to my boss."

"Why?"

"Don't ya want to work with cars?"

"Yes but…"

"Then this is the best place to start."

They entered the shop and found Soda's boss.

"Hello there Goody", Soda said smiling.

"Sodapop I've told ya hundreds of times to stop calling me that name", Goodman growled. "Who's this?"

"Steve Randle, meet Arnold Goodman aka Goody, Goody meet Steve Randle."

"Nice to meet you", Goodman said and took Steve's hand.

"Same", was all Steve said.

"Steve here is a wiz at cars Goody", Soda said. "Do ya still have that part time work available?"

"In a matter of fact I do. Are ya interested?"

"A little", Steve said.

"Well think about it and call me or ya can tell Soda and he'll tell me. Now shoo I have work to do."

* * *

The last place they visited was the Dingo and they sat down to eat a burger.

"Miley", Steve said after a while.

"Huh?"

"My sister name is Miley, she's eight years old and loves to play and dance. She's almost as happy as you and is for the moment visiting her new friend Alan, at least she should be. And it's mostly because of her we're here now."

"Oh why is that?"

"In our old hometown things were pretty rough, wait it was really rough. I bet ya been reading about it in the papers. It's a warzone over there. Anyway the state told my dad that they would take me and Miley away if we didn't leave the place and moved somewhere else."

"Well I hate to tell ya buddy", Soda said and took a zip of his coke. "But ya left one warzone and ended up in another."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you see those guys glaring at us", Soda asked and Steve turned his head. "And I bet ya noticed that the cafeteria is split between two major groups and that people keeps yelling things to us."

"And those owning a 'stang or a Corvette acting as if they are better than us?"

"Exactly, those people are called socs, the rich kids, the west side jet sets and spoiled brats. They have fancy cars, listen to the Beatles and wear madras. We, you and I, and the guys looking like us are called greasers. We're the east side lowlife, the poor guys that listens to Elvis and were black leather jackets and jeans. We're in war with those bastards and almost every day someone, a greaser or a soc is being jumped by their opposites."

"Well if they try to jump me they'll end up in more trouble than they can handle."

"Don't get too cocky they often gang up on greasers."

* * *

The boys were walking home when suddenly a black Mustang stopped in their way and six socs came out.

"Going somewhere greasers", one of them asked.

"Right through you if ya don't move", Steve growled.

"Oh lookie here guys", another soc said. "It's the new kid and one of the Curtises."

"Let us just pass guys", Soda tried. "We haven't done you anything."

"Hell no", the soc said. "We wanna see what kind of fighters you are."

"Works with me", Steve said and pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket. "Who's first?"

"Get them!"

Soda fought back as good as he could, but it was too many of them. Two of them held him down and the other was about to kick him when he disappeared from view. Suddenly Soda heard a scream in pain and four socs ran towards the Mustang. Soda saw that they were all badly cut on their arms, one had a cut on his face, one on his leg and they were all badly bruised.

"That guy is crazy let's go!" one of them yelled and the socs holding Soda down let go of him and ran.

"You okay Sodapop", Steve asked and offered Soda a hand up. Soda took it and then stared at Steve. He had no mark on his face and his switch was dripping blood.

"Yeah, thanks… Man I've never seen someone run so fast. What did ya do?"

"Cut them up a bit." Steve shrugged. "No biggie I use to do worse things."

"Where did ya get that switch?"

"Took it from a guy at the Dingo. Well it's been a blast Sodapop but I gotta go now."

"Bye Steve, and it's Soda."

"Okay, bye Soda."

* * *

Soda entered his house and his mom was over him at once asking why he had bruises on his face and why his shirt and trousers were so dirty. Soda explained that he and Steve had been walking home when they got jumped. Soda also told her how Steve had drawn them off.

"He's a good fighter mom", Soda said. "And I think I'm starting to get to him. He might even start at the DX!"

"That's good dear."

"Yeah at first today he only talked in one-word-sentences but as the day went by he started to talk more and more. But as soon as someone else addressed him he put up that hard surface again and only said one word again."

"I think it would do that boy good to eat dinner with us and see how a family is supposed to be and what it feels like when someone is being nice to him." The phone suddenly rang. "I'll get it. Curtis residence this is Mary. Oh hello, oh it's okay apology accepted, we didn't mean anything by it. Yes he's here. Hang on a second. Soda it's for you it's Steve."

"Hi man", Soda said happily. "How the heck did ya get my number?"

"A phonebook smarty", Steve answered.

"I heard ya apologized to my mom."

"Whatever, listen tell your boss Goodman."

"Goody."

"Whatever, that I want that job."

"That'll be great man see ya tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Soda smiled, he was starting to get to this kid.

* * *

TBC


	5. Part 5 – Dodger and a Dodge

Part 5 – Dodger and a Dodge

It was Saturday and Steve had been living in town for a week. The days had been going slowly and Soda's friends had been annoying him especially that guy named Two-Bit. Today Steve and Soda was working at the DX, a guy had brought in his Dodge and they were now working on it. They didn't talk much, as usual. Soda had tried to start some conversations. Suddenly a man entered the garage, he was gonna pick up his truck. The boys gave him the keys and the guy drove off without paying.

"Aw man, how will we explain this to Goody?" Soda asked and sat down on the hood of the Dodge.

"We won't have to", Steve said with a smirk and sat down beside him.

"Steve that guy took off without paying."

"Really? Then what's this?"

Steve took out a bundle of dollar bills.

"What", Soda exclaimed and stared at him. "Where did ya get that money?"

"I took it from his pocket. I knew he wasn't serious when he entered the garage. It just stunk 'not gonna pay' about him. So I took matter in my own hands."

"Steve ya can't go pickpocket people like that!"

"Why not he was gonna leave, 'sides it's enough here to pay for his car and if he comes back we can show he didn't pay for his car."

Soda was quiet for a minute.

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder."

Soda just shook his head.

* * *

As the day went by Steve felt the nagging need to tell Soda about his life or just to talk and answer the guy's questions. He didn't know why, he just had to.

"To survive", he said and Soda looked puzzled at him. "I learned to pickpocket to survive. Where I grew up there was this guy Ohlson (_spoken __Ole son_), he was like a gangster king. He taught me and several other boys and girls to pickpocket. We brought back what we got to him and we got paid for it. I was one of the best. One thing though, we were on a no name basis so he gave us nickname. As I said I was one of the best when it comes to pickpocket but I was the best when it comes to make a show out of it and to steel bigger things and hide them."

"Like that hubcap ya took from Paul Holden's car?"

"Ya saw me? Well yeah that's one thing I'm really good in hiding. I'm sly, I'm quick, I'm rough, tough, a fighter and I can fool anyone under the sky, almost. I was called Dodger."

"Isn't that the name on some kid in Oliver Twist?"

"Exactly, I was Ohlson's favorite. As a little kid ya couldn't get any other jobs so pickpocket was my job. But one day Ohlson got arrested and his business went up in a puff of smoke. I started to work for him when I was eight and he got arrested when I was fifteen."

"Only a year ago? Hey I remember that! Dad told us at diner about a guy being arrested that had used kids to steel for him. They never found the kids, only a book with their names."

"Ohlson had that to keep record on how much we stole. I don't steal so much nowadays, only when a person pisses me off or when I want some fun."

"Geez sounds fun doing things you can get hauled in for."

"Ya like a good fight don't ya?"

"Yes but-"

"Ya can get hauled in for that too. Anyway when Ohlson got caught I had to stop. I got a new job in the same area… A mechanic work. While working for Ohlson I never got caught hotwiring a car, lifting hubcaps or slash tires… only once and I was eleven."

"That can be useful around here", Soda beamed. "We like to do that to socs."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, when words get out that you're the best coming to lifting hubcaps people will come to you for help getting revenge."

"Tsk that's kids' games."

"True but it's fun, besides we get more work here and that leads to more pay."

Steve chuckled. "I think you're on to something. Let's go on a slash-tires-night someday."

"Is it Dodger talking now or Steve?"

"Steve and do me a favor."

"What?"

"Never, ever call me Dodger, I ain't too proud of that life."

* * *

TBC


	6. Part 6 – Racing and challenges

Part 6 – Racing and challenges

The weeks flew by and Steve and Soda just got closer and closer. Steve hadn't told Soda anymore about his life in Chicago, or his home life for that matter. But what made Soda even happier was that Steve had started to talk more than one word to the others, except Dallas, Johnny and Pony. Dally because they both disliked each other and Johnny and Pony because he hadn't met them so much. Darry walked into the DX to pick up his brother and offer Steve a ride home. When Darry came in all he found was Steve sweeping the floor.

"Hi there Steve."

"Hi Darry."

"How's it going?"

"Just fine thanks and you? I heard ya made a big hero in the latest game."

"Well I wouldn't have if one of the guys hadn't passed me the ball."

"Bullshit you're really good, I've seen ya. It won't surprise me if ya get a scholarship or even getting voted Boy of the year."

"Ya really think so?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're a great footballer, you're smart, you're popular and the girls think you're hot."

"Ya know I think you've never spoken this many words to me since I met you."

"Well what can I say", Steve said and shrugged. "I only talk when I feel the one listening deserves or needs to hear it."

"Oh… And which is me?"

"A little of both I think."

"You're a strange guy Steve ya know that?"

"Rather strange than being like everybody else."

Darry chuckled. "Ya want a ride home?"

"Ah so that's why you're here? And here I thought ya just wanted to chitchat."

Darry chuckled again. "Is that a yes or no?"

"Neither."

"Hi Darry", Soda said as he entered.

"Hey little buddy ready to go?"

"Yup. Do ya want to hitch a ride Steve?"

"Nah I gotta go pick up my lil' sis at Alan's house", Steve answered.

"Hey what about coming with us to the drag races tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, I'll pick ya up at your house?"

"Ya got a car? Ya never told me that!"

"Ya never asked."

"You're too young to drive anyway", Darry pointed out. "I pick ya up."

* * *

The next day the whole gang was gonna go to the drag races. Pony, Johnny and Dallas were going in Two-Bit's car while Soda went with Darry to pick up Steve.

"Darry", Soda said while they drove. "No offence man but we can't show up in your truck at the races. Remember what happened last time?"

"I know but what choice do we have?" Darry stopped the car and Steve strolled over.

"Hey why the long faces", he asked as he opened the door.

"We would like to show up in a tuff car just once", Soda said.

"Why don't we take my car", Steve beamed. "Darry can drive it over, but I'll be the one to race."

"Why not", Darry said. "What kind of car is it?"

Steve smiled. "A black Dodge Coronet 1965." _(search for Dodge Coronet 1965 on Google) _

"Ya kidding?" Soda said and beamed. "Man that's one tuff car!"

Darry laughed and got out of his truck and Steve threw him the keys and they were off.

"Whoa what's with the engine?" Darry asked.

"I made some readjustments", Steve said from his place riding shotgun. "It goes quieter, smoother and don't pull as much fuel."

"Okay then... let's go!"

* * *

Dallas and the others were already at the races waiting for the others. Dallas was annoyed that they were late and Tim had been bugging them about Two-Bit's old hunk of junk.

"Why can't ya show up in a decent car just once", Tim said and smirked. Curly was at his side talking to Pony and Johnny.

"Because they don't have one", George, the River King's leader said and laughter erupted.

Suddenly Darry and the other two came walking towards them.

"Hey Darry where's your car", Two-Bit yelled.

"Parked a bit down", Darry explained. The three of them wanted to surprise the rest at the races. "So who's gonna start the races?"

"We've been going for a while", Tim said with a shrug. "Not much of competition left. Ya interested?"

"Not me."

"How about you Dally?"

"In what", Dallas growled. "Two-Bit's hunk of junk?"

"If that's the only car ya got."

"Over my dead body."

"I'll race ya", Steve said and everyone turned to stare at him.

"You", Tim asked.

"Problem?"

"No I was just wondering in what."

Steve smirked. "A car."

"Why you little", Tim said and was about to throw a punch.

"Tim chill", Darry said. "Settle this on the track."

"You're going down kid", Tim growled at Steve.

"Nope", Steve said and then looked at Soda. "You 'n me." He nodded into the darkness.

Soda beamed and both of them started to walk.

"Where are ya going", George yelled. "Are ya chickening out?"

"We need a car don't we?" Soda yelled back.

"Ya gonna get what you got here with", Dallas asked.

"Hell yeah!" Steve yelled.

Everyone, except Darry and Soda laughed.

"Good luck with that", Two-Bit said.

"I won't need luck."

Soda and Steve disappeared and Darry smirked as he climbed onto the roof of Two-Bit's car to get a better view.

"Why are ya smirking like that", Pony asked and sat down beside him.

"Because Steve's gonna bring the car we got here with."

"So, he can't beat Tim's car with your truck."

"Who said we got here in my truck?"

Pony and Johnny looked at each other with big eyes. Everyone saw Tim roll out on the court with his dark blue car. Then a loud roar was heard and everyone starred as a black Dodge rolled out beside it.

"What the hell", Dallas yelled. "Whose car is that?"

"Ya gotta be kidding me", Two-Bit yelled. "Someone took over Steve's challenge?!"

Darry just smirked.

* * *

Tim stared at them from his own car and Steve smirked.

"What's the matter Sheppard", he yelled. "Afraid to drive?"

"No, let's do this Randle."

Soda was fidgeting in excitement and Steve felt the same. He liked having someone beside him when he was competing, it equaled the weight so he would be able to take the curves better and Soda could keep a look out if Tim would try something fishy. The countdown started and off they went. Steve, even though he only was fifteen, was a great driver and outclassed Tim.

* * *

"Yahoo Tim got screwed", Two-Bit yelled in excitement as the black Dodge crossed the finish line. The cars rolled up to them and Tim angrily got out and stalked over to Darry and the others. The doors to the black Dodge opened and Steve and Soda climbed out, giving each other a high-five, with both hands.

"Oh yeah", Soda yelled excitedly.

"What the hell", Two-Bit yelled. "Whose car is that?"

"Mine", Steve said and smirked. "It's a Dodge Coronet 1965 with some adjustments."

"Where did ya learn to drive", George asked. "What are ya fouteen?"

"Fifteen."

"Steve learned to drive when he was ten", Soda said. He knew Steve wouldn't talk much around all these strangers.

"Well you're good kid", Tim grumbled. "I'll give ya that."

Soda decided it was time to do some commercial for Steve Randle's hubcap-lifting-tire-slashing-hotwiring-skills.

"That's right and he can lift a hubcap quicker and quieter than anyone in town. He's never gotten caught slashing a tire, lifting a hubcap or hotwiring a car since he was… what like twelve?"

"Eleven", Steve said.

"Really", George smiled smugly. "Then I challenge ya to lift the hubcaps of… say Two-Bit's car faster and quieter than me."

"Sure", Steve said with a shrug.

"Hang on a sec", Two-Bit said. "I'll get them back right?"

"Of course", Darry said. "Now everyone has to be quiet. Okay George you challenged so you're up first."

The River King smiled and shoved Steve roughly to the side.

"Step aside kid and watch the master", he said.

Everyone was quiet and listened and watched as George lifted the hubcaps. It took about one minute and there was just a little noise. Soda looked at Steve who just smirked.

"Final time", Tim said and looked at the clock. "5.12 minutes. Okay Randle your turn."

"Ya sure ya can beat him", Soda hissed. "George is the best in town."

"Have some faith in me Soda, now watch and learn", Steve said. He walked up to the car where the hubcaps had been put back in place again. He cracked his knuckles and waited for the start.

"GO!" Tim yelled. They all stared. Steve crouched down at the first tire and his knee had only touched the ground when he was on his feet again, with the hubcap gone.

"Final time", Tim said and stared at the clock. "1.32 minutes!"

Steve had been quick and no sound had been heard.

"Dang the kid is good", Two-Bit said and laughed. "Looks like we have a new master. Good going Randle."

"'s nothing", Steve said with a shrug.

"Are ya crazy", a River King yelled. "Man we can get back at the socs real good with ya!"

"What am I a screwdriver", Steve growled.

"Uh… What ya mean?"

"He means he's not a tool to be used for payback", Soda said and smiled.

"Aw come on", Tim said and smiled. "You're good Randle and greasers will come to ya for help to get even on socs. In a matter of fact I have a job for ya."

"In it?"

"What?"

Steve smirked. "For me?"

"Uh… there is this big time soc, Paul Holden. He and his fellas beat up on my little brother so I want ya to maybe slash his tires and steal his hubcaps."

Steve shook his head. "No, in it?"

"What's he talking about", Pony hissed to Darry.

"I think he's just trying to annoy Tim."

He was annoying Tim and making all around confused, except Soda who were used to Steve way of talking now.

"Give?" Steve asked and crossed his arms.

"What", Tim asked. He was really confused now. "Do ya want more info or what?"Steve shook his head and smirked.

"In it?" he said again.

"What the hell is he talking about?!"

"He mean what's in it for him", Soda said and smiled. "You'll get even with the socs but what will Steve-o here get? Will ya give him something?"

"Why didn't he say so", Tim asked and glared at Steve. This smirked and winked at him. "Fine I'll think of something you can get for the work."

Steve smirked pulled out his switch and made a cut in his hand. Everyone, including Soda stared at him as Steve held out his hand for Tim to shake.

"What's that suppose to mean now", Tim asked.

"Deal?" Steve asked and motioned for Tim to cut his hand.

"What? No way, are ya crazy?! Where the hell does this idiot come from?!"

"The rough parts of Chicago", Darry said.

Everyone stared even more at Steve and this felt really uncomfortable. He pulled his hand back and motioned for Soda to follow him. They walked off a bit from the others, they were still looking at him with big eyes.

"What", Soda asked when they were alone.

"Why the hell are they staring at me like I got two heads or something?"

"Well your customs are a bit different than ours. For example we don't cut in our hands."

"Pussies."

"Nope just not stupid."

"Careful Curtis."

"Yeah, yeah or ya gonna slug me like ya did Dallas. Now listen Steve, they also stared at ya 'cause you're from the rough parts of Chicago. Have ya read the newspaper lately? It's getting even worse over there. The hoods that live there can put even Tim and Dally to shame. Ya don't look quite the type. Ya just look like the average greaser not a terrifying hood."

"Oh that makes so much sense to me", Steve muttered.

"Aw come on I'm trying to explain it. Okay if ya look at Johnny or Pony could ya think they can hurt anyone?"

"No."

"What about Darry or Dally?"

"Darry if he's really pissed off and Dallas yes."

"Two-Bit?"

"Just like Darry."

"Me?"

"Like Pony and Johnny."

"You?"

"I…"

Soda smiled kindly. "Like Two-Bit and Darry right?"

"I guess so."

"Yeah that's what shocked them when they realized you're a Tim Sheppard and a Dallas Winston."

"Oh lucky me then."

Soda laughed and patted his friend's back and they walked over to the others again.

"Who's up for a race", Steve asked and leaned against his car.

Several people volunteered. Steve smirked and walked over to his car door. He winked at Soda and raised his voice.

"Hey Johnny get over here", he called. Johnny stared at him but came over.

"What Steve?"

"Get in the passenger seat."

"But… but…"

"Come on hurry up or I'll leave without ya."

Johnny beamed and hurried inside and Steve chuckled.

"How did Steve know Johnnycakes love racing", Two-Bit whispered to Soda.

"It might have slipped from my mouth."

After the race Johnny was beaming like crazy, Steve and he had won the race and Johnny had loved the speed.

* * *

TBC


	7. Part 7 – Movies and a challenge

Part 7 – Movies and a challenge

"So anyone up for the movies tonight", Two-Bit asked as they ate lunch. Steve was now sitting with them and no one complained. Well Dallas wasn't too happy about it but he didn't say anything.

"I'll go", Darry said and looked at Soda. "We can bring Johnny and Pony too."

"Yeah that would be awesome", Soda beamed.

"How about you Dally", Two-Bit asked.

"Why not, I'm dying for some action", Dallas answered.

"Ya wanna come Steve", Soda asked his friend.

"I dunno", Steve said and looked at his hands. "I have to take care of my lil' sis and make sure she and the ol' man gets some decent food."

"Hey why don't we go earlier", Two-Bit said. "School will finish early today and we can go directly after last class!"

"Two-Bit all of us quits before you today", Darry said.

"So", Two-Bit asked. "I can skip."

"See Steve", Soda whispered. "We're all okay guys that can adjust to our friends."

"Yeah, yeah…" Steve answered.

"How'd you get that", Darry suddenly asked sitting opposite Steve at the table. Steve jumped and so did Soda as they were not prepared.

"Who, what", Soda asked confused.

"_Steve_ how'd ya get that ugly bruise on your neck", Darry asked and Steve flipped up his collar.

"Little accident at home…"

"Uh hu sure and soon the socs won't jump us."

"Tell me when they don't and I break the news to a paper or some'."

"Very funny. Now how'd ya get it?"

"I told you", Steve looked straight into Darry's eyes. "An accident at home. Miley was helping me switch a bulb and I told her to hand it to me. But the sneaky little girl pulled it away and both of us nearly fell over the rail to the staircase. I hit the rail with my neck."

Darry stared into Steve's eyes but didn't see anything that could prove that Steve was lying.

"If you say so man", Darry said and turned away his gaze. But Soda eyed his friend suspiciously. He knew that Steve was keeping something from them. He didn't know what it was with Steve that was off, but something was and that made Soda nervous.

"So after next class we head to the movies", Two-Bit summered.

"Yes", the others chorused.

* * *

The guys went in Darry's truck. Darry, Johnny and Pony went inside the truck and the others in the truck bed.

"Hey Steve", Two-Bit called and the boy from Chicago opened his eyes. He'd been dozing off in the warm sun.

"What'ya want?"

"There in Chicago, you were from the rough parts right?"

"Yeah…"

"Do ya know anything about that league of kids that robbed and committed crimes?"

"Can't say I do", Steve said and closed his eyes again.

"Aw shoot I've been thinking about it."

"Why", Dallas asked.

"I heard it on the news this morning that the cops caught one of them. He was called Fox."

"Was", Soda asked and saw Steve tense as he listened.

"Yeah he was shot down by the cops. But before they shot him he yelled… eh Vixen DBC."

Steve shot up from his place and stared at Two-Bit.

"What did he say you said?" he asked.

"Vixen DBC."

"Aw crap…"

"What", Dallas asked. "Ya know what it means?"

"Well in the neighborhood I grew up DBC stands for **d**eath **b**y **c**hoice… suicide."

"So this Fox told someone called Vixen that he committed suicide", Soda asked and Steve nodded. Then the truck came to a stop outside of the movies. Since it was only 13.00 there were almost no people around and the movies were pretty deserted.

* * *

After the movie Dallas was bored and wanted to have a fight with someone. He figured he'd take Steve on, since he hadn't got revenge for the last time. So while the others walked past him towards Darry's truck he waited for Steve to come out from the movies. When this did Dally put out his foot and Steve tripped on it.

"Aw is Tulsa so small that ya can't see where ya going eh", Dally taunted.

"You're right", Steve said and rose. He brushed off his clothes. "Ya foot is so small I didn't see it."

"Hey!"

"What it's the truth and ya said so yourself."

"Why you little…"

"Dallas", Darry called. "Stop trying to pick fights." Steve looked at Dallas and shrugged and went over to the truck and jumped into the bed between Two-Bit and Soda. Two-Bit flicked out the switch he'd lifted.

"Ya like", he asked Steve smiling bright.

"Sure it's a nice blade", Steve said. "How'd ya get it?"

"Shop lifting of course", Two-Bit told him and flung an arm around Steve's shoulders. "I'm the best shoplifter in this town."

"Yeah sure ya are", Dallas said and jumped into the bed.

"I've never seen ya do better", Two-Bit said.

"Is shoplifting really something to be proud of", Darry said as he tried to start the truck.

"Yes", Steve and Two-Bit said in unison.

"Hey great minds think alike huh Steve-o", Two-Bit said and gave Steve a friendly shake with the arm he still held draped across Steve's shoulders.

"I don't know about that."

"Ya any good at lifting things?"

"Two-Bit ya saw him at the races", Johnny said and leaned out the window.

"Yeah but that was hubcaps and ya don't hide them so easily."

"Oh really", Steve said and Soda saw a smirk enter his face.

"Yeah, the funniest thing with lifting is acting all innocent", Two-Bit continued. "Then just walk out."

"Tsk it much more fun making people confused and blaming each other."

"That's hard."

"No it's a kid's game", Steve looked around the street and saw a bunch of socs leave their car and enter a music shop.

"Oh if it's a kid's game", Dallas said and smirked. "Then why don't ya go and play with those socs?"

"Sure", Steve jumped out the bed and cracked his knuckles. "Watch and learn newbies."

"Steve", Darry called and came out of his car. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Don't worry 'bout him", Two-Bit said. "Let's just see the show."

* * *

Steve walked over to the car where four socs were now standing. He saw one of them stuck out his foot to trip him. Steve smirked and tripped on the guy's foot with purpose. The socs laughed and Steve got onto all fours, then to his knees. He turned slightly towards the car and the guys saw him fix his sleeveless jeans jacket.

"Funny", Steve told the socs as he rose and Steve's friends saw that the hubcap was gone.

"Holy shit, how'd he do that", Two-Bit said in awe.

"Ya better watch where ya go greaser", a soc told Steve as this was brushing of the front of his jacket.

"Ya better check out your car", Steve said. "Something's missing."

"What?!" The soc, a big guy with a Beatles haircut that was blonde, with a red madras jacket, white sweater and khaki pants said and pushed Steve aside to stare at his wheel. "Where's the hubcap!"

"Maybe ya dropped it when we went over that bump Hank", another one said. "Or your dad did it before and put it in the trunk."

"Yeah maybe", Hank hurried over and Steve followed him. As Hank started digging through the trunk Steve smirked at him.

"Finding anything?"

"Shut up greaser. It's not here!" He rose and closed the trunk again. But on its way down the guys noted Steve stood with his back against it and he fixed with his jacket again.

"Damn!" Hank yelled and kicked the wheel.

"Ya know", Steve said and leaned against the car. "At the gasoline station where I work we got a lot of hubcaps. Maybe someone fits your car."

"Which station", Hank demanded. "Wait you're that car wiz at the east DX!"

"I take that as a compliment", Steve said happily. "Well it's better than aka new kid or the guy that kicked Dallas' ass."

"Shut up. Are ya sure ya got hubcaps like these?"

"Don't know mate", Steve said and slung his arm around the soc. "Maybe, we got a lot of 'em."

"Get off me ya filthy greaser!" He pushed Steve's hand away.

"Geez relax", Steve said and stepped backwards. "Ya better hurry up if ya want to find that hubcap."

"Just shut up or I'll slug you." Hank started to dig in his pockets. "Where's my keys?!"

The greasers laughed.

"Help me look", Hank yelled to his friends and they looked everywhere. Behind the car, underneath it, inside it.

"Maybe ya dropped them in the shop", Steve said and leaned against the car again.

The socs hurried inside and Steve looked over at his friends and they saw him put his left hand on his right shoulder and that keys stuck out, just barley between his fingers.

"How'd he do that", Johnny asked stunned.

The socs came out and Hank looked desperate.

"Aw don't ya worry", Steve sympathized and walked over to him. He slung his arm around the guy's shoulder again. "Some friendly soul might find them and give 'em back to ya."

He patted the guys shoulder and a small clattering was heard from the chest pocket on the guy's jacket.

"What the..:" Hank felt inside it and there were his keys. "How the hell did they get there?"

"Apparently ya put them there", Steve said.

"No I never do, I've never lost anything since I was eight! And I felt that pocket three times!"

"Well ya missed it. Well it's been a blast fellas see ya."

Steve walked away and the socs hurried into their car and drove off.

"Nice job Steve-o", Two-Bit said.

"Thanks but I'm not done yet. Darry hurry over to the DX!"

"Sure but why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

At the DX they arrived at the same time as the socs.

"Ah Steve Soda", Goodman said. "Can one of ya check if we have these kinds of hubcaps in the storage?"

"Sure", Steve walked over to the car and sank down to check out the hubcaps. "How many do ya need?"

"Just one."

"Sure I'll have a look."

Steve walked towards the garage and his friends noticed that the car was missing another hubcap. But Steve had his hands in his pockets.

"Well let's see", Goodman said. "And you are sure ya don't have it with ya?"

"Yes I checked the trunk and everything", Hank said.

"Really", Goodman was looking in the trunk and pulled out the first missing hubcap. "Then what's this?"

"What the hell?!"

"How could ya miss it buddy", a soc that had been standing beside Goodman said. "It was lying right in the middle fully visible."

"But… but I… I…" Hank was very confused.

"I found one Goody", Steve called as he came out from the garage. "I think someone has dropped it, it looks a bit used."

"Don't worry Steve we found the missing hubcap", Goodman said and put it back. "There now the back left wheel matches."

"Back left", Steve said and looked at the car. "But there is no one on the right."

"What", Hank yelled and ran around and Goodman scratched his head.

"Well I'll be damn… Seems like you guys dropped one on your way here. Steve get over here with that one."

"Sure Goodman", Steve put the hubcap back. "There ya go."

"That's five bucks", Goodman said and took the money.

* * *

When the socs left Steve walked over to his friends and smirked.

"What ya think?" He asked.

"How the hell did ya do it", Darry asked. "Wait don't answer I don't want to know."

Steve laughed and jumped into the bed and sunk down beside Soda.

"I see the Dodger is out for some air", Soda hissed at him.

"Chill Soda it was just a bit of fun. It won't happen again."

"It better not."

"Hey Darry can ya drop me off at my house?" Steve called.

"Sure buddy."

* * *

At Steve's house they saw a little girl coming running out in fear.

"Miley", Steve called and jumped out of the truck bed and she ran into him and buried her face in his legs.

"Steve!" she cried between sobs.

"Sh sweetheart", Steve said and kneeled so she could put her small arms around his neck. "What's up?"

"Dad's home."

Steve's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Aw shit, honey I'm sorry."

"H-he a-asked me w-where you were and t-told me t-that if h-he couldn't find you home in t-ten minutes he would k-kill me."

Steve's grip on her hardened and his eyes turned stormy.

"Steve what's going on", Soda asked.

"Nothing Soda", Steve said and picked up his crying sister. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

TBC


	8. Part 8 – Girl talk

Part 8 – Girl talk

As the truck rolled around the street corner Steve walked into the house.

"Where have you been", his father said.

"Out."

"Ya better not be lying to me boy!" Mr. Randle screamed.

"I'm not."

"Where were you?"

"At the movies."

"Movies?! Ya should be home taking care of your sister and prepare dinner!"

"I'm home now and the clock is just three."

Steve still held his sobbing sister in his arms.

"Whatever, you'll do what it tell ya", Mr. Randle said. "Do ya understand or your little sister will be losing a brother."

"Miley go outside and wait for me there", Steve mumbled into her ear.

"No", Miley said.

"I'll be fine sweetheart."

"Ya promise?"

"Yes. Now go."

Miley ran outside and Steve turned to his father.

"Ya fucking bastard", he said. "Why the hell did ya threaten Miley? She's only eight and you're scaring the crap out of her!"

"Shouldn't have to if ya were home", Mr. Randle answered and took a swig of his beer.

"It's not my job to look after _your_ children."

"I never wanted anyone of ya."

Steve felt a stab in his heart. Did his father really mean that?

"But your mother was so… stubborn and look what that got her, she died giving birth to that little brat out there."

Steve's temper snapped and he hit his father square in the face. His father tumbled backwards.

"Ya little shit", he then roared and flew at Steve.

Steve tried to duck out of reach but tripped on a chair. His father caught the collar of his jacket and hit him in the face over and over again. Steve wasn't gonna fight back. This was his dad and he still loved him. He just couldn't hurt him. Mr. Randle hit him one last time with such force it sent Steve to the floor in a heap.

"W-what have I done", Mr. Randle stuttered in fear. "S-Steve I-I'm…"

Steve flew up and bolted out the door.

"Steve", his father yelled in despair.

Steve saw Miley at the pavement talking to Mrs. Curtis. He ran to her and picked her up.

"Come on Miley", he said ignoring Mrs. Curtis and his father. "We better go for a run."

Then he bolted down the street hearing his father yell: "Steve I'm sorry! Come back!"

* * *

Steve stopped when he was at the vacant lot and sunk down on his knees. Miley slid out of his arms and put her small hand on his chin and lifted his head. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw that he was bleeding from his mouth, nose, some cuts on his face and that his cheeks were bruising and that he would get a black eye.

"It's okay Miley", he soothed her as her bottom lip started trembling. "I'm okay."

"Y-you promised…" she sobbed.

"I did and I kept it. I'm fine honey."

"Why does daddy hate us?"

"He doesn't deep inside he still loves us."

Miley started crying again and Steve hugged her close. He sat down on the ground and let her sit in his lap. She still held her small arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Steve started rocking her and sung:

"**_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand hold it tight_**

**_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_**

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
**_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
_**  
**_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_**

Don't listen to dad  
'Cause what does he know  
We have each other,  
to have, to hold  
He'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
He'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show him together 'cause

**_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_**"

Miley had ceased crying so hard and was now only sobbing slightly.

"He didn't hurt you did he", Steve asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Did he hit you?"

She shook her head.

"Kick?"

She shook her head again.

"Mentally?"

"What does that mean", Miley asked and looked up at him with big red eyes.

"Did he hurt your feelings?"

"No… but he hurt you so he hurt me too."

Steve kissed her head. "Don't worry baby I'm okay."

"Steve", a voice called and Steve looked over his shoulder and saw Mrs. and Mr. Curtis.

"Aw great", Steve hissed.

"There you are", Mrs. Curtis said and walked over. Steve hurriedly looked away to keep his beaten face out of view. "What happened at your house?"

"Dad and I had an argument."

"What about?"

"Nothing…"

"Steve look at me."

Steve didn't do as she said.

"Son", Mr. Curtis tried. He still wasn't particularly fond of the boy and had only met him once. "Look at us."

Steve sighed and did as they said. When they saw his face Mrs. Curtis gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"My God what happened to your face", Mr. Curtis asked.

"I was in a fight and that's what dad and I argued about", Steve lied.

"Well let's go to our house so we can clean you up a bit", Mrs. Curtis said. "The boys are all over there."

"I don't wanna be to any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all and I and Miley can finish our conversation right dear?"

Miley nodded and Mrs. Curtis saw her red eyes.

"_Something is wrong here_", she thought.

"Come on then", Mr. Curtis said.

* * *

"Jesus what happened to you", Darry asked when they got to the house and he saw Steve's face.

"Got in a fight", Steve mumbled.

"How, we left ya at your house."

Steve cursed himself for lying so badly today.

"Well let's talk about that later", Mr. Curtis said. "Darrel can you come and help me find the first aid kit?"

"Sure dad."

They walked out of the room.

"Darry what do you know about Mr. Randle?"

"Nothing dad, Steve has never told me about him. I've asked him who he lives with and he only answers dad and Miley."

"Do you know what Soda knows about the guy?"

"I think he knows as much as me."

"Did Steve look like that when you left him at his house?"

"No he looked fine, he only had a bruise on his neck. I saw it in school and asked him about it. He told me him and Miley had been trying to change a light bulb in the stairs and almost fell over the rail. He said he hit his neck against it."

"Darry I think his father did that to his face."

"Really?"

"Yes, your mother was talking to Miley outside their house and Steve stormed out, picked up Miley and ran off with her. Your mother thought she saw blood on Steve's face and she heard and saw Mr. Randle yell after him that he was sorry."

"But why doesn't Steve tell us the truth?"

"Did Johnny do that in the beginning?"

"No… Dad what will we do?"

"We'll wait for now and sees what happens. Maybe it was just a onetime thing. Now where is that kit?"

* * *

In the meantime Mrs. Curtis was talking with Miley in the kitchen.

"Do you like living here in Tulsa honey", Mrs. Curtis asked.

"Yes! It's so quiet around here and I got a good friend on the west side! His name is Alan and he's in my class and he likes playing and dancing just like me."

"That's nice dear."

"Steve is taking good care of me, he comforts me and sings to me. He cooks really good food too."

"What about your father?"

"He's never home… And when he is Steve has told me to stay away from him… Steve protects me from him. He's not nice."

"Oh…"

"Who takes care of Pony?"

"What", Mrs. Curtis asked confused.

"Who takes care of Pony?"

"I heard you honey I just wondered what you meant."

"I mean does Soda take care of him or Darry?"

"Well they do a little. But mostly it's me and my husband."

"That can't be true."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't take care of him 'cause moms doesn't stay and fathers don't do that."

Mrs. Curtis stared at her with wide eyes. The girl smiled sincerely and happily. She reminded Mary of Sodapop.

"Honey", Mary said and sank down before Miley's chair and took her hands in hers. "What do you mean with moms don't stay?"

"They don't."

"Can you tell me more?"

"Dad has brought home many moms but they only stays for a little while and then they leave again."

Mrs. Curtis was dumbfounded suddenly they heard a hiss of pain from the living room and Steve yelped "ouch". Miley shot up from her chair and ran into the room and started to hit on Mr. Curtis with her small fists.

"Don't hurt him", she yelled angrily. "Don't hurt him!"

"Miley", Steve said and grabbed her. "He's not hurting me."

"Don't hurt my brother", Miley yelled through tears. Steve flung his arms around her small frame and held her towards his chest.

"Miley calm down sweetheart, Mr. Curtis is not hurting me."

"B-but y-you yelped in pain…"

"Yes but that was because he cleaned one of my wounds. Don't cry sweetie it's okay."

Steve knew everyone was staring at him and mostly the little girl in his arms. Miley looked up at Mr. Curtis with tear streamed cheeks and red eyes.

"S-sorry", she stuttered.

"It's okay sweetheart", he said and patted her brother's shoulder. "You and your brother are safe here with us. No one here wants to hurt you."

"Except Dallas", Two-Bit said and laughed. "He still wants to beat up Steve."

Miley's eyes went huge in fear and Steve turned to glare at Two-Bit.

"Sorry", Two-Bit said. "That came out wrong."

"Ya don't say", Darry said and elbowed him.

"We better be going now", Steve said and rose. "You want to go home Miley?"

The girl pressed her face into his legs and shook her head.

"You can stay here tonight", Mr. Curtis said.

"We don't want to be to any trouble…"

"It's no trouble dear", Mrs. Curtis said. "All of these boys stay here every day."

"You wanna stay the night Miley?" Steve asked and his sister nodded. "Thanks Mrs. and Mr. Curtis."

"No problem son", Mrs. Curtis said. "Now let's cook dinner."

* * *

TBC


	9. Part 9 – Smoke and fire

Part 9 – Everything went up in a puff of smoke and an inferno of fire

"Do you really have to work today", Miley asked sitting on her brother's bed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I have to", Steve said while making ready for work. "Don't you want to play with Alan today?"

"Yes but I would like to be with you this Saturday."

"I feel the same baby mine but I must work so we can pay the bills."

"What if I too get a job then you won't have to work so much!"

Steve chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "When you're older honey, right now your job is to play and dance with your friends."

"It's stupid…"

"No it's not. You're a kid that's what kids do."

* * *

"So Miley didn't like being left at his friend's place?" Soda asked as they were working on a car.

"Nope she hated it. She's used to doing things with me on Saturdays."

"Well won't be long now, we only have to work for two more hours."

* * *

Two hours later the boys were walking to pick up Miley. They were talking about a Mustang they were working on at work. Suddenly they stopped short as they saw smoke rise towards the sky. Steve started to run in horror, he knew what lied in that direction… Alan's house. When Soda and he rounded a corner they stopped short and stared. Alan's house was burning furiously. Steve's face went white and his eyes big in fear. He saw Alan's mother crying and trying to get out of a firefighter's arm.

"Let me go", she yelled. "My son and his friend are in there!"

Steve's heart clenched and he took off towards the house.

"Steve", Soda yelled in panic and a firefighter saw Steve.

"Stop", he yelled and grabbed Steve around the waste.

"Let me go", Steve yelled with tears flowing down his face. "My little sister is in there!"

"If you go in you'll die!"

"No, let me go!" Suddenly there was an explosion and a big ball of fire went out through a window. "MILEY!"

Suddenly two shapes could be seen through the smoke. It was two firefighters caring two smaller forms in their arms.

"Alan", Alan's mother yelled and saw that her son was alive. He looked at her and coughed.

The other firefighter held a still form in his arms.

"Miley", Steve yelled and the firefighter holding him let go and Steve ran over. The firefighter caring his sister turned to him. Steve saw tears was going down the man's face, the tears had left marks in all the sooth.

"No", Steve said and started to cry. "He took his little sister's body in his arms. "Miley? Sweetheart? Can you hear me baby?"

Steve sunk down on the ground cradling her little body. Her eyes were closed and she was covered in sooth and ashes. She looked so peaceful as if she was sleeping and she looked so young and fragile. A tear from Steve's eyes fell onto her face and left a trail on her cheek. Steve started to cry violently and let his head drop onto her small chest.

"Miley… I'm sorry", he said.

"She must have died of smoke poisoning", the firefighter said sadly. In the meantime Soda had run up to his friend and fell on his knees behind him. Soda felt tears go down his own face and put an arm around Steve's shaking shoulders and put his left hand on Steve's left arm and rubbed it up and down to try to soothe him a little.

"Miley", Steve said and caressed her face and stuck one of her lock behind her ear and then caressed her cheek again. "I love you baby…" Then he let his head drop onto her chest again. Soda coughed from the smoke surrounding them, he guessed they looked really dirty. A doctor took Miley's body from Steve and he just stood and stared after the ambulance. Soda walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulders again.

"I was supposed to die before her Soda."

Soda squeezed his shoulders.

"She was just eight years old Soda…"

"I know man."

"She's the only thing I got! Dad slaps me around, he doesn't even love me! He doesn't care about her or me! But I still love him… damn it she's the only thing I had!"

"Come on", Soda said soothingly. "Let's go to my place."

"I-I got to tell dad…"

"The doctors will. Come on."

* * *

"Now where is that boy", Mrs. Curtis said and looked at the watch on the wall. The whole family and the gang were waiting for Soda.

"Maybe he got hold up at the DX", Darry said. "Ya want me to go check?"

"No, no he'll be here soon."

They heard the door open quietly.

"Aw here he is."

But she got worried when she didn't hear Soda's cheerful voice yell hello, nor did they hear the sound of running feet.

"Soda", Mr. Curtis called. "Is that you son?"

Two people moved into the room and everyone stared at them. Both of them were covered in sooth and ashes, Soda still held his arm around Steve's shoulders and Steve's eyes were red and he was not "there" so to speak. He was just staring out into space. Both of them looked struck with sorrow.

"My God what happen to you", Mr. Curtis said and rose. None of the boys answered. "Soda what happened to you?"

"Boys", Mrs. Curtis walked over to them.

"Miley's dead…" Soda whispered. "She was killed in a fire."

"Oh", Mrs. Curtis flung her arms around them and hugged them close to her. "Oh no."

"Mary what's going on?" Mr. Curtis asked.

"Miley's dead Darrel", she said and looked at her husband with tearful eyes. "She was killed in a fire."

"What?!"

Steve suddenly shot out the door.

"Steve", Soda called and tried to go after him.

"No Soda let him go", Mrs. Curtis said and grabbed him as Soda made a run for it. "Let him go…"

"You don't understand", Soda said angrily. "She was the only thing he got!"

The gang looked at one another and Darry walked over to Soda.

"No she was not… Steve got you and us", he said.

* * *

Mr. Randle had just got the news of his daughter's death. He put the receiver done and stood in the darkness waiting for his son to come home. He heard feet pondering up to the house and then silence. The door opened slowly and Steve came in. He shut the door without saying a word.

"I just got word about your sister", Mr. Randle said. "I'm sorry Steve."

"Not as sorry as I am… you didn't love her anyway."

"That's not true and you know it!"  
"You barely knew her name dad. You threatened her and scared her. Not even when she was just a baby did ya take care for her or love her. That was my job and I screw up."

Mr. Randle walked over and did something he hadn't done since Steve was eight years old. He flung his arms around him and gave his son a hug. Steve didn't struggle and broke down sobbing into his father's shoulder. That night they slept at the couch, Mr. Randle holding a protective arm around his son. Steve remembered that at some time his father had whispered:

"I'm proud of ya boy."

**__****_

* * *

_**

TBC Sorry for the layout of the last chapter... something went wrong and I don't own the characters in this story and I don't own the song used or the name Dodger or Oliver Twist.


	10. Part 10 This is my life

Part 10 – This is my life

It was a small ceremony in the church, with not so many people. There was the Curtis family, Two-Bit, Dallas, Johnny, Steve and his dad and Alan and his parents and Miley's classmates and teacher. Miley lied in a small white coffin and on it was a bouquet of pink roses. Steve wasn't crying. He had no tears left. The preacher talked about what blessing children were and injustice and tragedies and healing and ya know. The preacher asked if someone wanted to say anything. Mrs. Curtis rose and started to speak:

"Little Miley Randle will be missed, she was happy and funny and cute and lively. She was loved by a few but for those who knew her she will be dearly missed." She sat down again and a little girl rose.

"Miley was nice", was all she said.

"My daughter", Mr. Randle said and rose from his seat beside Steve. The young man looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes. "Well it's a shame to call her that, she was more Steve's daughter than mine. But she was a bundle of joy and a light in the dark. Her laughter was like bells in my ears and her eyes glistened with every star on the sky."

Soda looked or more tried to look at Steve's face. But his friend just turned away and then he rose… really slowly and shaking.

"I-I got a song to sing for her…" he said and everyone looked at him with sympathy. He was pale and looked ready to drop to the floor at any second.

"Go ahead", the preacher said and Steve cleared his throat.

"**_I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.  
And help us to be wise in times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way  
Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe_**

La luce che tu hai  
(I pray we'll find your light)  
Nel cuore restera  
(And hold it in our hearts.)  
A ricordaci che  
(When stars go out each night,)  
L'eterna stella sei  
(You are an eternal star)  


**_nella mia preghiera  
(Let this be our prayer)  
Quanta fede che  
(When shadows fill our day)  
_****_  
_**_(The light you have  
I pray well find your light  
Will be in the heart  
And hold it in our hearts.  
To remember us that  
When stars go out each night,  
You are an eternal star _

_In my prayer  
Let this be our prayer  
How much faith do you have  
When shadows fill our day)  
_**_  
Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so well be safe _******

**_Sognamo un mondo senza pi violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace, di fratern  
(_**_We dream a world without violence  
A world of justice and faith.  
__Everyone gives the hand to his neighbors  
Symbol of peace, of fraternity**) **_

**_La forza che ci  
We ask that life be kind  
Il desiderio che  
And watch us from above  
Ognuno trovi amor  
We hope each soul will find  
Intorno e dentro  
Another soul to love  
(_**_The force his gives us  
We ask that life be kind  
Is wish that  
And watch us from above  
Everyone finds love  
We hope each soul will find  
Around and inside  
Another soul to love**)  
**_**_  
Let this be our prayer_**

**_ Just like every child_**

**_ Needs to find a place_**

**_ Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so well be safe  
_****_  
La fede che  
Hai acceso in noi,  
Sento che ci salv  
(_**_It's the faith  
You light in us  
I feel it will save us**)**_"

Everyone stared at him with awe as he sat down again.

"I didn't know Steve speaks Italian", Darry hissed.

"Neither did I", Soda answered.

* * *

After the ceremony everyone planed to go home but the gang stayed behind with Mrs. and Mr. Curtis. They wanted to talk to Steve and his father.

"What", they heard Steve yell.

"I told ya I'm going to the pub, don't sit up and wait."

"But… but…"

"Listen kid the funeral is over with so I don't have to keep going on with this show."

"SHOW?! Ya mean what ya said in there was nothing but a show?!"

"Yeah people must think that I care."

Mr. Curtis ran around the corner just in time to see Steve fly at Mr. Randle and hitting the guy with his fists.

"Steve", Mr. Curtis yelled and grabbed the young man by the waist and held him back. "Calm down!"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Steve yelled in anger and grief. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Steve no!" Mr. Curtis yelled and turned the young man around so he was facing him. Steve's eyes were tear-filled again and some of them escaped his eyes. Mr. Curtis put a hand on the boy's neck and pulled him close. "He's not worth it." Steve buried his face in Mr. Curtis' shoulder and cried.

"And you", Darry told Steve's dad. "Get the hell away from here!"

Mr. Randle looked at them with big eyes and then took a step forward.

"Steve", he said. "Come along son."

"Stay away from him", Soda yelled and stepped in between.

Mr. Randle pushed him aside and grabbed Steve's arm.

"Dad", Steve objected as his father yanked him out of Mr. Curtis' grip and started pushing and dragging him "Let me go!"

"Leave him alone", Soda yelled but his father grabbed him and pulled him back. "No!"

They saw Steve's dad roughly push him into the car and then drive off.

"Dad", Darry said angrily. "How could you just let him go?!"

"I didn't want to Darrel", Mr. Curtis answered and sighed. "But Steve's dad still has the last word and decides over him. I'm sorry boys."

Soda kicked on the ground. "It ain't fair!"

* * *

Steve winched as his body collided with the side of the table. His face was bleeding and so were his hands and arms. He still wore his black jacket and white shirt. But now the jacket was torn and the shirt was stained with his blood.

"Ya want to kill me boy", his father yelled again. "Here I am!" Steve tried to take a swing at him. But he was worn out emotionally and physically so he missed and couldn't defend himself against his father. Soon he was lying on the floor with his father standing above him kicking him in the chest.

"That", _kick_ "will", _kick_ "teach", _kick_ "you", _kick_ "to", _kick_ "respect", _kick_ "me!" His father kicked him one final time. "Now I'm going to the pub and you better not be here when I get back or I'll kill you." The door slammed shut and Steve rose on gingerly feet. He swayed a little and headed for the door. He threw off the torn jacket and stumbled out the door.

* * *

"Se y'all later", Two-Bit yelled to the Curtises and started to walk with Johnny and Dally down the street. "Man did ya see Steve's eyes? I thought he would kill someone."

"He probably would if he got hold of his dad", Johnny said.

"Sure he would", Dally said sarcastically and lit a cig. "The guy may be a hood but he's no murderer."

"Jesus", Two-Bit exclaimed as they saw someone fall to the ground in a bloody heap. They ran over and turned the guy over.

"Fucking hell", Dally said and took his jacket off and draped it over the guy. "It's Randle!"

"We gotta help him", Johnny said. "Or he'll never make it!"

"Back to the Curtis house", Two-Bit said and Dally picked up Steve and they ran.

* * *

"You weren't gone long", Darry chuckled, but stopped when he saw Steve. "Mom, dad!"

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis came out and stared in shock and horror.

"Oh my God", Mary Curtis said. "Darry get the first aid kit and make it snappy."

"Put him down in the guestroom Dallas", Mr. Curtis said.

Dallas did as he was told and then all of them were ushered out of the room as Mrs. Curtis and Mr. Curtis took care of Steve.

"This is all my fault Mary", Mr. Curtis said. "I should have stopped the man from taking Steve away."

"Don't blame yourself Darrel."

"But it is my fault Mary, if I'd only stopped him."

"Not… your fault", Steve muttered drowsily. "My fault…"

"Hey kid you alright", Mr. Curtis asked kindly.

"Yeah…"

"Quit lying honey", Mrs. Curtis said.

"I ain't lying."

"Yes you are." Mrs. Curtis reached out to bandage one of his bleeding wounds.

"No", Steve groaned as Mr. Curtis started to take off his shirt. "Stop."

"It's okay son we won't hurt you."

"No just let me die…"

Mrs. Curtis stopped what she was doing. "What?"

"Please… just let me die…"

"No, no! What the hell are you talking about kid?! No way in hell we're just gonna let you die!"

Mr. Curtis stared at his wife in shock. He'd never heard her swear.

"Please… Just let me… I've already been through hell… let me get to heaven."

"No", Mrs. Curtis said. "Darrel talk to him…"

"And tell him what?"

"Make him tell you about his life or the weather I don't know! Just make him talk."

Darrel Curtis senior looked at the barely conscious boy on the bed. He cleared his throat.

"Steve… can you tell me where you're from? What's your fondest memory? What are you doing right now?"

* * *

I'm from Chicago and it's pretty rough around here. People fight to death everyday and the fuzz arrests so many people for man slaughter I've lost counting. It's a poor neighborhood and most people don't get food on their table every day.

Someone asked me what my fondest memory is and I'll tell them. I tell them that when I was eight my dad brought home this little bundle of joy and sunshine into my life. It was my little sister Miley. She looked at me with her big eyes and laughed… or what can be described as one. Later that day I found out my mom had died while giving birth to her. It was the saddest and yet most wonderful day of my life. Hell I found comfort in that small baby girl and I was the one to care for her because after mom's death… my dad died too. He was not the same after that, the loving and caring man I'd grown up around was dead and long gong. My father died with my mother.

* * *

I'm walking down the street from school I'm nine years old. The buildings are grey, dull and worn. Everywhere there is garbage, drug-dealers, alcoholics, criminals, hoods, drug-addicts and prostitutes. Not the idyllic place to grow up, believe me I know… I learned it the hard way. I'm nine years old and on my way to work. The nice lady down the hall is caring for my sister while I'm in school and at work. But dad and I need food and dad doesn't get enough money. So I have to work. I close in on an old door… it looks as if no one has been here for ages. I see a figure close to the door, it's a big man.

"Hi there kid", he said and grinned. His mouth was lacking some teeth. "Ya got anything for the boss today?"

I dug in my pocket and held out a watch, a Rolex I think, a wallet and a bracelet in white gold.

"Good boy", the man said and let me inside.

I entered the dark and smoky room and the smell of beer and cigarettes met me. I looked around and caught sight of some boys in my own age and some older.

"Hi", I said to one of them and leaned against the wall beside him.

"You did any good" the boy said and dug in his pockets. "I did! Aw crap! Someone took the ring I lifted!"

"Ya got to be more careful", I taunt as the guy runs out. "Sucker!" I smile to myself and look at the ring I took.

"What a beauty", a girl opposite me said. She looked three or four years older than me. "You're getting better. You're mean though."

"So the guy tried to pickpocket me the other week." Suddenly the door at the end of the room flew open and a man came out. He was wearing a black costume and was smiling like some idiot hyena.

"Where is he", he said cheerfully. "Where is my favorite boy? Where is my kid?"

"I'm here Ohlson", I said and the man rushed me, picked me up and swung me around in the air laughing.

"My boy what did ya get me today", he asked and put me down.

I emptied my pocket and handed him the ring, the wallet, the bracelet, the Rolex and a key.

"This is one nice watch boy", Ohlson said. "How'd ya get it?"

"Worked", I said and Ohlson laughed.

"Now son where does this key go?"

"A car", I said.

"What kind of car?"

"Mustang."

"Where is it?"

"Doc. Hudson."

"Good boy!"

* * *

When I was twelve I'd stolen a lot of cars for that man, pickpocket a lot of stuff, burgled, tricked people, been in fights and sold illegal alcohol and at one time Ohlson had me sell drugs but he changed his mind. He didn't want to destroy me. It was when I fooled his arch nemesis that he gave me the nickname Dodger.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me", Ohlson yelled and hoisted me up into the air. "Haha boy what would I do without you!"

"It was just a minor 'car-wreck' why are ya so happy?" I asked.

"Because that man you made crash right into the police station was my arch nemesis and he's gonna put in jail thanks to you kid! No wait that's no good." He dropped me so sudden I almost fell onto my butt. People were looking at us in admiration and hate. "Ya got to have a name kid…" He started to walk around. "You're cunning, like a snake… you fool people, you're one of the best when it comes to pickpocket and steeling… you are really good with cars… damn you're better than my star mechanic and he's 45… No one can fool you but you can fool anyone under the sun and still look completely innocent and reliable…" He suddenly stopped before me and hoisted me into the air… slowly. "I know." His smile was predatory. "Dodger!"

"Yeah", one kid yelled. "Let's hear it for Dodger! 'Cause he got the Weasels' gang out of leader!"

Everyone cheered… for me because they "liked" me. Ohlson looked straight into my eyes and gave me a gentle shake.

"You will go far son", he said and put me down. "Now did anyone read today's paper?"

All of us went solemn. Yesterday Joker had stolen a gun and been shot down by the fuzz. He'd yelled Ohlson DBC go to hell you bastard!

* * *

We were the best in the whole organization. We are me, Fox, Vixen, Ranger and Fingers. We were the best, we stole together, we fooled together and we messed around school and town. I got good grades in school and was the brain of our group. I was also the fighter, I was in a fight everyday and my dad tried to slap me around. But lately me experience in bad ass fighting has been getting better. Dad couldn't hurt me as much anymore.

Though being the brain in the group still didn't make me talk much… that was Vixen's best or worst quality depending how you see it. Fox was one cunning bastard, almost as bad as me but not really. He could fool the cops better than anyone I know and once he even fooled Ohlson stealing one of the things he'd just given the man and gave it again to get more cash. Ohlson fell for it for about two minutes then slapped the guy so hard his hearing went down a bit on the right ear.

Fingers was my best friend, he was smart, fast, funny and well just Fingers. And then there's ranger ah Ranger, Ranger, Ranger… I swear that guy is worse than Johnny. He's practically scared for everything but still one heck of a thief. Yes we were thieves, burglars, hoods and no good for nothing punks… well I wasn't when I was with Miley. No one could be around her. My friends couldn't 'cause they didn't know about her or where I lived.

Well Ranger was the one who blow it all. I was there when the door was kicked in and managed to slip out just in time. The fuzz never saw me and neither did Ohlson. I managed to pocket all the cash he had before leaving. I was thrilled to see Vixen and Fox darting down the road hand in hand. But nothing hurt me more than seeing Fingers being led to a police car and as it drove by me I saw him smile fondly at me. Glad that at least I'd gotten out.

* * *

Now I bet you wonder how I know the traitor was Ranger. Well it didn't take a genius to figure that out. The guy was the only one missing and I kinda snuck into the vents at the station and got to an interrogation room. Well actually I ended up behind the glass ya know that one looking as a mirror from inside the interrogation room and a window the other way around. And there I saw Ranger tell the cops that Ohlson was Ohlson. Well the guy was not gonna get away with getting my buddy jailed without getting paid for it. So that night when Ranger was starting his lonely way home I followed him. In a dark alley I kicked a tin can and Ranger turned around and only saw my shadow. His eyes went big and he hurried on his steps. But I knew every alley and secret passage on this side of town. So he didn't get far. As he started to run in fright I ran out and pushed him up against the wall and light from the lamp on the wall fell on my face.

"Well if it isn't my little buddy Ranger", I said smirking. "Why in such a hurry buddy it's just your old pal Dodger."

"Oh Dodger it's just you? I thought it was someone that wants to hurt me."

"You mean like this", I asked and hit him hard in the gut so he sank to his knees and gasped for air. Then I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "Don't ya think I know what you've done you sorry little ass."

"I-I'm s-sorry Dodger I d-didn't have a choice."

"Oh that's very neat, ya didn't have a choice."

"I got caught! I was scared! Ya got to believe me!"

"I never have and never will", I said and beat him up badly. "That's for the gang, for your treason and for destroying the lives of the families. And if I see your sorry face again I'll kill ya. And mark my words Ranger", I bent close to his face. "I will."

* * *

I never saw him after that, I never saw anyone in my gang again. I got a job at a mechanic shop and worked there for a year. Then heaven went hell again. The state had been on dad's case for as long as I can remember after mom's death. Well the fuzz caught me beating up a crook I knew from another league and brought me home. I was bloody and bruised and dad was not happy when he saw me and he was drunk as a skunk. The cops left me in his "care" and dad beat the tar outta me and Miley was so scared. I comforted her when the doorbell rang and dad opened the door. He was still drunk as a skunk and started to curse the guy and lady outside out. They told him they were from social services and if dad didn't wanted to lose me and Miley he would take us away from the town and to my surprise he did.

* * *

So that's how I ended up in this damn situation. The only thing that never changed was dad's abuse and Miley's love. Well until the day I failed her and she was killed in that fire. My baby girl is gone, my whole reason for living is gone. So just let me die in peace now. **__******

TBC Sorry for the layout of the last chapter... something went wrong and I don't own the characters in this story and I don't own the song used or the name Dodger or Oliver Twist.


	11. Part 11 Joining the gang?

Part 11- Joining the gang?

Mrs. Curtis stroked his hair soothingly and Mr. Curtis sighed.

"Son we won't let you die on us", he said. "Do you think your mother and sister would've wanted that?"

Steve just shook his head.

"Now rest a little hun", Mrs. Curtis said as she rose. "We'll check on you tomorrow."

The Curtises left the room and Steve drowsily whispered:

"I'm sorry mom… I'm sorry Miley." Before falling asleep.

* * *

In the living room they found the boys watching TV in silence but when they entered Darry rose.

"How's Steve", he asked.

"He's fine", Mrs. Curtis said feeling like crying after hearing Steve's story. "He's sleeping."

"Mom are you alright", Soda asked as he saw her red eyes.

"Oh I'm fine Soda."

"You don't look fine", Pony said.

"It… I was just a bit touched."

"Why", Dallas asked.

"Because your friend told me and Darrel his life's story… Excuse me", she left them and disappeared into her and her husband's room.

"Don't worry boys", Mr. Curtis said. "Steve will be fine in no time and your mother is a bit touchy."

"I hope so", Soda mumbled.

* * *

Steve stayed at the Curtis house for a week then left again. No one knew where he was or if he was ever coming back… that was until school started after a small break...

Soda was trying his best to open his locker that never seemed to work for him.

"Damn why doesn't this thing open", he asked and pulled. Nothing happened then a hand slammed into the door and it slid open. "Thanks Steve…. Steve!" Soda hugged his friend. Steve looked better, he looked healthier and happier.

"Hi Sodapop."

"Where the hell have ya been", Soda said. "It's been two months since I last saw ya!"

"I had to get away to collect my thoughts… and talk to someone."

"Who?"

"My mom."

"But I thought-"

"Yeah she's dead… I went back to Chicago to visit her grave then took a long detour back. I didn't mean to worry you Soda. I just had to get away for a while."

"I can understand why", Soda closed his locker and they started to walk down the hallway. "But you're here to stay now?"

"Yeah I'm not going anywhere… until I finish school anyway."

Soda smiled and they parted ways.

* * *

Steve had managed to go by unnoticed from the rest of the gang until lunch. He met up with Soda and this grabbed his wrist and ran towards the cafeteria. They saw Darry, Dally, Tim and Two-Bit at their usual table and Soda pulled Steve over with him.

"Hey guys look who I found wandering the halls", he said happily. Dally choked on his coke, Two-Bit laughed at him and Darry smiled.

"Hi there Steve", he said and motioned for the guy to sit beside him. "Long time no see."

"Hi Darry."

"Where the hell have ya been", Two-Bit said cheerfully. "We've been worried about ya."

"I've been… around."

"Can't have", Tim snorted. "I haven't seen you around."

"I've been around… but not around here."

"Okay", Tim said and shrugged. "Well see you guys later, I got some business to attend to."

"We don't want to know", Darry grinned.

Soda and Steve sat down and Darry clapped Steve on the shoulder before continuing his lunch.

* * *

Steve walked down the hallway when three socs appeared and grinned wickedly at him.

"What?" Steve asked annoyed.

"You're on our turf now greaser", the leader grinned. "And we don't like trash on out turf."

"Then leave."

The socs stared at him before it dawned on them.

"You cocky little shit", the leader roared and grabbed his collar. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Me", Steve grumbled and brought up his knee into the leader's stomach and the boy fell to his knees holding his stomach. One of his friends grabbed Steve's shoulder and Steve grabbed his arm and flung him over his head and slammed him onto the floor. The other soc flicked out a switchblade and Steve just grinned as they started to circle each other. Unnoticed by them was the gang leader watching them from the other side of the hallway. The soc growled and lunged at Steve. Steve sidestepped him as the guy tried to stab him a few times. Steve even had his hands in his pockets and looked really cool the gang leader thought. Steve had his back towards a locker and when the soc lunged again he ducked and the guys flew head first into the locker. Steve rose and brought up his knee in the guys chest. Then he locked at the three of them lying around gasping. He grinned, righted his collar and started to walk. He heard laughter behind him and saw Tim Sheppard applaud him.

"Good job", he said. "Damn well good job Randle."

"'s nothing."

"Oh it was. You know I could use a guy with your talents in my outfit."

"Uninterested."

"Aw come on man", Tim ran up to walk beside him as Steve walked towards his next class. "See these fucking socs? They think they're better than us. We just want to prove them wrong and to have some fun too."

"Lawbreaking."

"Yes some stuff we do is illegal but come on! Where's the fun in being a goody goody?"

"No prison."

"True mate but what the heck? If I can beat some damn socs a trip to the cooler want be too bad. So what ya say?"

"Uninterested."

"Come on! You're too stubborn!"

"Know."

"How come you never talk much when Soda isn't around or any from Curtis' outfit for that matter?"

"Uninteresting."

"Damn you're good."

"What?"

"Just with one word you say what others need whole sentences for. So what ya say? You would fit right in with my guys. You're a fighter, you're tuff, tough and rough, you're smart – most of my guys aren't but heck who cares – you're good with cars and you're from the bad side."

"Bad side?"

"Well Chicago ain't such a peaceful place is it? So you're from the wild side too."

"Fuck off."

"Nope you see you're not the only stubborn greaser in school and-"

"Mr. Sheppard", the English teacher said. "I didn't know you have this class."

Tim looked around. They'd walked into Steve's next class and he was shocked to see the younger boy sit down and smirk at him.

"No I'm not", Tim said darkly and left but when he got to the door he saw Steve grin wide and waved just to tease him. "I'll talk to _you_ later!" Tim called and pointed at him.

* * *

Steve was whistling as he walked out of the school.

"Steve wait up", Soda yelled.

"Hi Soda", Steve said as his friend came up to him.

"So", Soda asked as they started to walk again. "How's the first day been?"

"Fine."

"Ya want to elaborate?"

"No."

"Aw come on don't tell me nothing happened today! So what's happening?"

"Something."

"Steve!"

"Yes?"

"Can you please give me some details of your day?"

"Nope." Steve grinned and hurried on his steps across the schoolyard.

"Man come on don't tease me you know I hate it!"

"So?"

"Steve!"

"Yes."

"Steve Randle you tell me what the hell happened to you today and you'll do it this instant!"

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

Steve grinned at him. "Nope."

"Oh you're so asking for it", Soda jumped at him and they started to wrestle playfully.

Some laughter made them both look up and they noticed that Tim and his outfit had been watching them.

"Well this is all very fun to watch", Tim said. "But Randle I'm not done with you yet."

"What's Steve done to you", Soda asked from the ground where Steve for the moment was pinning him.

"Nothing I just want him to join my outfit."

"Uninterested", Steve declared again, rose and pulled Soda to his feet.

"Steve you could be great and famous if ya joined my outfit. You know it's true."

"So?"

"I know you'll love it."

"Nope."

"Tim", a deep voice said and they saw Dally, Two-Bit and Darry stand behind the Sheppard outfit. It was Darry who'd spoken.

"Yes Curtis", Tim grinned.

"Leave Steve alone okay? I told you his first day to leave him alone. We don't need more kids going in and out of jail."

"Darry, Darry, Darry", Tim said and shook his head. "Steve is too smart and so good at what he is doing so he won't get caught."

"Sure", Steve said and grimaced.

"Aw come on mate ya know I'm right", Tim turned back to him.

"No."

"Well can you think it over?"

Steve was quiet for a while. "Done."

"And?"

Steve grinned mockingly before picking up his books and started to walk Soda ran up to him and threw his arm around his buddy's shoulders.

"Damn that kid is good", Tim said and shook his head approvingly.

"Huh", Dally asked and lit a cancer stick.

"One word or one look and ya get what he's saying… don't worry I'll find a way to get him to join my outfit."

"In your dreams", Darry said and started to walk. "Steve's already taken."

* * *

"Sweet heart", Mrs. Curtis exclaimed and hugged Steve close.

"Hi Mrs. Curtis." Steve didn't hug back but let the mother of his friend hug him.

Her smile vanished and her face turned serious. She put him on an arm lengths distance and with one hand on his shoulder and the other she used to point at him.

"Where have you been young man", she scolded. "We've been worried about you. Did you even think what could happen when you just left like that?"

"No ma'am", Steve said sincere. "I'm sorry ma'am but I just had to get out and collect myself and my thoughts."

"Where have you been dear?"

"I visited the only person who I could always talk with."

"Sweety you can always talk with me or Darryl."

"Not this time ma'am."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I _had_ to talk to _my_ mom."

Mrs. Curtis smiled and a single tear fell from her eyes and she kissed his cheek and gave him a soft motherly hug.

"I'm glad you're back Steve", she said before heading out into the kitchen. Steve sat down beside Soda.

"So", Soda grinned. "Tim wants you to join his outfit yeah?"

"Yeah… what an idiot."

* * *

TBC


	12. Part 12 – Name's Fingers

Part 12 – Name's Fingers

Steve and Soda were working at the DX a hot Saturday when the gang came by. It was mostly to help Steve get Tim off his back. The leader of the Sheppard outfit still hadn't given up on bringing Steve into his gang. Even though Darry had told him over and over again that Steve was already taken.

"Howdy oil-rats", Two-bit yelled at them when the gang got there. Steve and Soda were covered in oil and grease.

"Did you hear something Steve?" Soda asked.

"Nope mate I think you're starting to hear things."

"I could swear I heard a new kind of bird."

"Oh what kind of bird did ya hear?"

"Sideburned-rusty-idiotivitis."

"Ah a Two-Bit."

"Very funny", Two-Bit grumbled and the two mechanics beamed at him.

"Wow", Dallas said and looked at the Mustang they were working on. "That's one tuff car."

"Hell yeah", Soda said and sighed. "Man if I only had the money."

"And the license", Steve grinned.

"Shut up."

"Excuse me", said a voice and the gang turned around and saw a young man in Steve and Soda's age. He had red hair, dark eyes and scars across his cheeks and nose.

"Yeah", Soda asked. "What ya want?"

"Oh nothing I'm just looking for a dodger."

"Well we don' know any dodgers", Two-Bit grinned and walked up to the guy. No one noticed how big Steve's eyes had turned or how a big smile started to spread on his face.

"Oh", the guy lit a cigarette. "I think you do."

"Nope", Two-Bit continued and held out his hand. "Name's Two-Bit."

"Name's Fingers."

The guy shook Two-Bit's hand.

"I've never seen ya around before", Dallas said and lit his own cigarette. Soda was at his side at once.

"Are ya both crazy", he asked. "This is a gasoline station!"

"Sorry", Fingers said and put it out on the shoulder of his leather jacket. "Bad habit."

"Hey", Two-Bit exclaimed and started to pat on all his pockets. "Where's my switchblade!"

Fingers' grinned.

"What so funny Scarface", Dallas said to him.

"Oh nothing mate, nothing at all."

Steve's eyes fell to Fingers' fingers… they were twitching. He grinned and walked up to the guy.

"You slimy, filthy, scary, scarred, ugly, oily, miserable thief!" He yelled and grabbed the guy by the collar and pushed Fingers backwards so he stumbled.

"Nice to see ya to ya greasy, oily, poor, sneaky, traitorous, lunatic maniac git", Fingers answered and straightened his jacket and his eyebrows went up. "Give it back Dodger!" He lunched at Steve who jumped out of the way.

"What this", Steve held up Two-Bit's blade. He was twirling it around a finger. "Why should I give it to ya Fingers? It belongs to Two-Bit here."

"Find it keep it Dodger ya know that!"

"Well Fingers ya oily little sneak I think I just found it."

They glared at each other before breaking out laughing and embrace hard.

"Damn man it's good to see ya", Fingers grinned and patted his back.

"You too man. How'd ya get out anyhow?"

"Aw come on no cop can keep the big Fingers in!"

"Hold it", Darry demanded and the two thieves looked at each other and then him.

"Yeah Darry", Steve asked.

"Who is this nutcase", Two-Bit asked the grinning Fingers. "And how'd ya know him?"

The two former thieves looked at each other.

"Work", they said and shrugged.

"This lunatic is Dodger", Fingers answered.

"And this maniac is Fingers", Steve answered. "And he is supposed to be in jail."

"What can I say, the world loves me."

"Like hell it does."

Soda was grinning. Steve had told them everything about Ohlson and Fingers and co. Well he hadn't mentioned their names. Two-Bit marched up to Steve and took back his switchblade.

"You're welcome", Steve grumbled.

"Thanks", Two-Bit grumbled back. "Now keep your fingers of my stuff." He pointed a warning finger at Fingers.

"Who is this Dodger", Fingers asked and put his arm on Steve's shoulder and leaned on him. "A guy who think he's tuff?"

"Fingers", Steve began.

"I don't think I'm tuff", Two-Bit growled. "I know I am."

"Oh yeah in what universe", Fingers asked. "It can't be this it ain't big enough for your big fat head."

"Why you little", Two-Bit took a threatening step forward but Darry held him back. Soda looked at them and sighed and walked up to Fingers.

"I'm Sodapop", he said. "This is my brothers Darry and Ponyboy."

Fingers cocked an eyebrow. "Original names."

"Yeah dad's an original person", Pony said.

"Nothing wrong with that", Fingers turned to the others and looked at Dally and Two-Bit. "And who are you dumb and dumber?"

"That's Dallas and Two-Bit", Soda continued. "And this is Johnny Cade."

Fingers looked at Johnny and saw his big eyes and scared look.

"Nice to meet ya Johnny", Fingers said softly.

"So now you know who we are", Darry asked and crossed his arms. "Now tell us who you are."

"I told ya name's Fingers."

"That your real name", Dally asked.

"It's what ya need to know."

"Fingers", Steve warned.

"What Dodger I'm just telling this idiot the truth."

"What did ya call me punk", Dally growled.

"An idiot."

"Do I look like some idiot?"

Fingers looked him up and down. "Could have fooled me."

"Why you little", Dally growled and took a swing at Fingers who ducked and kicked Dally in the chest. "Ouch!"

"Well come on then pretty lady", Fingers taunted. "Let's see what ya can do. Hey!"

Darry had grabbed his collar and held him up by it.

"Calm down kid", he growled. "We ain't used to lowlife like you here."

"Oi I happen to be one of 'em lowlifes", Steve growled.

"No you're not", Soda said softly. "Ya were."

"Put me down superman", Fingers growled. "If ya know what's best for ya!"

"What are ya gonna do", Pony asked and grinned.

"This", Fingers pulled out a gun and put it towards Darry's temple. "Now put me down or I'll blow your fucking head off!"

"Fingers", Steve exclaimed and hurried forward and grabbed his arm. "What the hell are ya doing?"

"Let me at him Dodger", Fingers growled.

"Darry let him go", Steve pleaded. "I'll take care of it."

Darry growled at Fingers but he let him go. Fingers straightened his jacket but Steve grabbed the collar and pulled him out of the garage and away from the DX.

* * *

"Was that really necessary Fingers", Steve said as they walked down the street. Both had their hands in their pockets and a bit of a slouch.

"Hey they were annoying me."

"Fingers they are my friends."

"So I'm your pal! Your brother."

They walked in silence and then Fingers chuckled.

"So Steve eh?"

"Yeah got a problem with that?"

"Not at all mate", Fingers grinned and turned to him and held out his hand. "Tony Makensie."

Steve smiled softly and took the offered hand. "Steve Randle."

"Well then Mr. Randle", Fingers aka Tony said with a broad grin and let go of Steve's hand. "Show me around this dump."

"Not until ya tell me how ya found me."

"Wasn' too hard. I saw ya in town and followed ya here."

"Ya saw me in Chicago?"

"Yeah ya came out of the graveyard. What about that? Did ya go to see Fox?"

"Yeah and my mother."

"Oh when did she die?"

"When I was eight."

"Oh… sorry man."

"Is okay."

They were silent for a moment again.

"So you heard abou' Fox then", Tony asked.

"Yeah it was in the papers. How'd you hear about it?"

"Vixen came in an tol' lil ole me. She was crying when she left an' two days later she too did DBC."

"Why, weren't their relationship going well?"

"Well it did until some of Ohlson's ole chumps foun' 'em an' tried to kill them. Fox knew they couldn' be together in this world so he took it to the next."

"And Vixen, loyal to him as ever, followed."

"Yeah. Ya know anything about Ranger?"

"Only that he is the slimeball that ruined it all. Last time I saw him I beat him to a pulp in an alley."

"Ranger betrayed us? That little rat!"

"Oh yeah."

They continued to walk and shared jokes and made fun of socs never knowing they were being spied on.

* * *

"I hate him", Soda growled to Darry. "I hate him I hate him I hate him."

"Are ya talking about Fingers?" his brother asked.

"Yeah that slimy creep is only causing trouble."

"What did he do?"

"He made Steve go back to his old self… they broke windows and stole things!"

"Soda…"

"And they were having a laugh and joked and had fun and-"

"Pepsi Cola I think you're jealous."

"Jealous on that asshole are you nuts?"

"No. But I think you are. Fingers just waltz in here and Steve is happy to see him and they are having fun together. It took you months to get to that with Steve and this guy just does it at once."

"Well they did know each other before. But Steve said it was only on professional basis!"

Darry chuckled. "Soda Steve won't forget you because of that guy. They are just having some fun together. Let it go."

"I can't that guy will get Steve into trouble."

"I know… but I've called for the cavalry."

"What?"

Darry smirked. "Tim wasn't too happy about a Chicago hot shot coming here to try to rope in his member-to-be. Say what ya want about Tim but when his mind is set he is stubborn."

Soda grinned evilly. There was no way that slimy Fingers would take Steve away from Tulsa and their gang.

* * *

TBC Sorry I know it's short


	13. Part 13 – Good ol' days DBC

Part 13 – Good ol' days DBC

"Damn Fingers", Steve grinned as they walked down the main road in Tulsa the next day. "I haven't had this fun in ages." The two of them had tricked socs and gotten into one and another fight and won drag races.

"I understand why Dodger", Fingers lit a cigarette. "This dump have nothing."

"Hey what about the races, fights and mocking socs?"

"Okay that was kinda funny."

Fingers put his hand on Steve's chest to make him stop walking. Fingers was grinning.

"What is it", Steve asked and stopped walking.

"Do you see what I see mate?"

Steve followed his gaze and saw a man in his late thirties. He stood beside a red mustang cabriolet and was talking to a cop. Steve sighed and turned to his friend. Fingers were grinning eagerly and rubbed his hand together while the cigarette dangled from his mouth.

"No Fingers", Steve said. "We can't."

"What are you jabbering about bud", Fingers took his arm and pulled him with him. "Let's go."

"I don't know what's wrong with it officer", the man was saying. "It just want start."

"Well it can't be standing here. You have to call someone to take it away."

"Excuse me", Fingers said as he and Steve got to them.

"What do you want kid", the police asked.

"I think we can help, you see my buddy here work at a gasoline station as a mechanic."

"Oh really… hey", the man said when he saw Steve. "I know you, you fixed my car."

"Yes", Steve said. '_What is Fingers up to_?"

"Can you have a look under the hood then", the man asked hopefully. "I'll even pay you!"

"Fine", Steve said. "Open her up."

The man opened the hood with the key that was needed and put them in his pockets. Steve noticed Fingers walk past the man and stand beside him.

"Can ya fix it buddy", he asked.

"Yeah it's a kid's game."

Steve worked on it. He slammed down the hood and cleaned his hands on his jeans.

"There", he said. "Done."

"Aw wonderful", the owner said and took out his wallets."How much?"

"Nah… free."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Fire her up."

The man put his hand in his pockets and his eyes widened.

"My keys", he shouted. "Where are my keys?"

They all heard a click and Steve's eyes widened when he felt a gun against the back of his head.

"No one moves", Fingers hissed. "Or I'll blow this guy's head off!"

"Tony what the hell are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Shut up or I'll pull the trigger!"

"Okay kid", the police said. "Take it easy, put the gun away."

"No!"

"Then let your buddy go, what has he done?"

"Nothing!"

Fingers took out the car keys and motioned for Steve to get in the car. Steve shook his head. Fingers made ready to fire.

"This is no joke", he spat.

"Tony come on put that away you-"

BANG the gun fired and hit a street lamp and Fingers aimed at Steve again.

"This ain't a game Dodger."

Steve was very pale when he slowly walked to the car, the police had reached his radio and called for backup as they took off down the road.

* * *

"Fingers what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't say it Dodger, hell don't you dare!"

Fingers drove like a maniac towards the outskirts of the town, he was steering with one hand and in the other he still held the gun.

"Fingers… why are you doing this?"

Fingers suddenly had tears streaming down his face.

"It ain't fair!" he shouted and Steve stared at him. "I'm unhappy! Vixen was unhappy! Fox was unhappy! Ranger was unhappy when I murdered him!"

"What", Steve asked aghast. "Fingers what the hell are you talking about?"

"I knew he was the rat before you told me. I escaped prison, sought him out and murdered him… Scissors' way."

Steve went paler and fought the urge to throw up. He knew what that meant. Scissors had been one of Ohlson's female assassins.

"Fingers…"

"That's why I came here Dodger!"

"What… to kill me too?"

"Yes to make you happy again! But I found that you already where happy!"

"I'm not happy Fingers… but I'm on my way."

Steve heard and saw the police cars closing in on them.

'_Bloody hell how will I get out of this shit?_'

* * *

The rest of the gang, except Soda who was working, was watching TV when the program was interrupted.

"We interrupt this program to report of a car chase through Tulsa", the reporter said and Mrs. Curtis hurried into the room. "The police has gone out with that when an officer was talking to a car owner with a broken down car two young men appeared and helped them fix it. One or both are working at a gasoline station on the east side."

Darry tensed up.

'_Soda_', he thought.

"One of them seems to be emotional unstable", the reporter went on. "One of the young men fixed the car and then the other pulled a gun."

"It must be Randle", Dallas growled. "Has to be, he carries around a fake gun."

"The young man threatened to shoot the other young one. He had somehow managed to steal the car keys while the other was working. We don't know if they both were in on it or not. Wait we got more information, it seems that the young man fixing the car wasn't in on it or if he were he must be the best actor in the world."

"Steve is a good actor", Dallas grunted.

"Yeah", Darry said. "But the guy they are talking about is the one the gun was pointed at."

"Ya sure?"

"No…"

"The stolen vehicle is now heading towards the city border", the reporter went on. "And the police are trying to stop it."

Suddenly the phone called.

"Curtis residence", Mrs. Curtis said.

"Mary!"

"Darrel", she sighed as she heard her husband's voice.

"Mary were you watching the news?"

"Yes."

"Do we know who it is?"

"The boys think it's Steve and Soda… Darrel I'm afraid it is."

"Soda?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible honey."

"Why?"

"Because Sodapop is standing beside me at the DX right now."

"Thank God", Mary sighed. "Is Steve there too?" The other end was quiet. "Darrel is Steve there too?"

"No Mary… he's not here."

"Oh my God…"

* * *

Steve stared at the road and then back at his friend.

"Fingers stop the car", he growled but got no answer. "Fingers stop the car God damn it!"

"Why?" Fingers voice was cold.

"You will get us both killed if you go in this speed!"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes."

"You're planning to have us both killed?"

"Yes… the gang must be together again. We are unhappy here."

"Damn it Fingers you may be unhappy but not me! Unhappiness is no reason to go DBC!"

"It was we were taught."

"They were wrong God damn it! Fingers I got friends I can't leave! Let me go."

"No."

Steve felt hot tears in his eyes. He was angry, felt betrayed and heartbroken. He wiped his eyes on his arms furiously.

"Pall", he said softly and looked at Fingers.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I don't want to die."

Fingers stole a glance at him. He saw Steve's hurt face and dropped the gun to the floor and put both hands on the veil.

"Unlock your door", he growled.

"Fingers…"

"Just do it!"

Steve unlocked it. "Now what?"

"Open it… just a creek."

"What are you-"

"Do it or I'll kill us both!"

Steve did as he was told and turned to his friend. Fingers looked at him and smiled softly.

"I'll miss you Dodger… DBC."

"What are you-"

Steve never got to finish that sentence. Fingers gave the car a stern turn and Steve fell back onto the door and fell out of the car into the river beside.

"I love you man", Fingers mumbled and closed his eyes.

* * *

When Steve broke the surface he saw the car drive straight forward into the mountainside and explode.

"FINGERS!" he screamed and groaned in pain. He saw the police cars zoom by, except one who stopped and two officers ran down towards him.

"Son", one of them said as he waded out in the water and helped Steve ashore. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine… but I think my arm is broken…"

"Let's get him to the hospital", the other officer said.

* * *

At the Curtis house Mr. Curtis and Soda entered the house.

"The car crashed", Johnny told them. "The car crashed!"

"Any survivors?"

"Those who were in the car died", Mary said her hands were clutched together as if she was praying. "It exploded."

"Do they know who…" Soda began but trailed off.

"No", Darry said softly. "They don't."

"Steve…"

"Aw come on Soda", Two-Bit tried. "You and he aren't the only young workers on gasoline stations."

"We are on the east side."

"Maybe he wasn't from the east side."

"They said he was."

"Maybe they're wrong", Pony said.

* * *

Half an hour later the phone rang.

"Hello", Mr. Curtis said.

"Mr. Curtis?"

"Yes who is this?"

"I'm doctor Stevens I'm calling from Tulsa hospital. We got a young man here with a broken arm. He said you were the one to call."

"What's his name?"

"Steven Randle."

"Thank God… we thought…"

"He was in that car wreck?"

"How did you know?"

"He was."

"I'll be right there." He put down the phone. "Mary I got to go something came up at work."

"But dad", Pony said.

"I'm sorry boys I'll be back soon I promise."

He left the house and headed to the hospital.

* * *

TBC


	14. Part 14 – Let your fire loose

Part 14 – Let your fire loose

Steve sat on a bed and looked at the floor and he didn't even register that his arm was heavy because of the cast. He didn't register his wounds being cleaned and he didn't realize that someone has entered the room until someone sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped high and twirled around and threw a punch. But the one that had touched him grabbed his fist and smiled.

"Jumpy are we", Darrel said and smiled softly.

"Sorry Mr. Curtis."

"It's okay Steve. What happened?"

"Fingers lost his marbles…"

"Oh?"

Steve told him all that had happened and felt tears sting his eyes.

"And the worst part is", Steve said and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "He didn't let me help him. He didn't… he didn't…"

"He didn't what Steve?" Darrel asked and put his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"He didn't know I loved him like a brother."

Darrel gave him a hug and Steve felt tears starting to rush down his face.

"Why", he asked between sobs. "Why does everyone I love keep being ripped away from me? First my mom was, then my ol' life and Ranger, then Vixen and Fox, then Miley and now Fingers. It's not fair."

Mr. Curtis put a hand on the boy's neck and pulled him even close and rocked him back and forth hushing him and trying to comfort him.

"It's not fair", Steve mumbled when his sobs had subdued a little. "It's not fair."

"I could say life isn't fair son but it is too cliché. It is unfair that you've had to live through this kind of shit. Yes I cursed, don't tell my wife she'll kill me."

Steve chuckled. "Why would I? I would lose another one who means something to me."

"I mean something to you", Mr. Curtis asked shocked.

"Yeah you're like the dad I never had."

Mr. Curtis chuckled. "Then you are the seventh son I never had. Wait you are just as old as Dally and Soda… that would make you the fifth son."

Steve chuckled through his tears. "Yeah we're one big happy family."

"We could be if you let us. Now come on let's go home."

"You walked all the way here?"

Darrel stared at him and saw the smile. "Oh yes I did. Now come on let's go."

* * *

"Dear Lord what happened to you", Mary Curtis asked. "Why is your arm in a cast? Have you hurt yourself? Did your father do this?"

"Have you heard of the car chase", Johnny called.

"I broke my arm, _I_ didn't hurt myself, my _father_ didn't do this and yes I heard about it", Steve answered.

"They said that one or both of the thieves were from this die of town and working on a gasoline station", Dallas said. "Anyone ya know?"

"Maybe."

"The car crashed a while ago", Two-Bit said. "Both guys died."

"No they didn't", Steve mumbled but Darry heard him.

"What ya mean man?"

"I'm standing here aren't I?"

Darry stared at him.

"Y-you were in the car", he asked and now everyone except Mr. Curtis stared at Steve.

"Yes…"

Mrs. Curtis hurried over and hugged him.

"Why did you do something like that?" she asked softly.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Steve grumbled. "Fingers pulled a gun at me and…"

He didn't continue.

"I told you that guy only caused trouble", Soda said to Darry.

"He didn't only cause trouble", Steve yelled at Soda and everyone stared at him. Steve's eyes were glassy from unshed tears but they were still glowing in anger. "Never say that about him!"

"But he did", Soda said. "He broke stuff, stole stuff and almost got you killed man."

"Sounds like you just described Dally", Steve said with a smirk.

"What ya say", Dally growled.

"Ya heard me."

"Boys", Darrel said. "Calm down we don't want any fights."

"If he's gonna keep talikin' like that there will be", Dally growled.

"Don' worry 'bout it", Steve said. "'Cause I'm leavin'." With that he turned around, walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"Steve", Soda called and made to go after him.

"Let him go", Darry said and stopped him.

"No last time I did, he almost got killed!"

Soda stomped down on Darry's foot and ran out through the door as soon as his older brother let go of him.

"Steve", he yelled into the night. He saw a figure running down the street and he hurried after.

* * *

Steve was so mad he even tore away the sling and threw it over his shoulder and kicked at a fence and it broke. He didn't care for anything or anyone at the moment. He didn't hear Soda call after him and he didn't realize someone was coming his way from the direction until they collided.

"Hey watch where you're going", Tim yelled at him as he rose. Steve rose too and growled. "Oi easy there Wildcat."

"Shut up", Steve growled.

"What's the matter with you?"

"None of your business."

"Ooooh someone's in a bad mood ey guys?"

Steve saw three of Tim guy's walk up to their leader.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your fucking speeches Sheppard", he growled.

"'ey boss ain' t'is one of 'em idiots stealing the car?" One of them asked.

"Idiots", Steve growled and turned his hands into fists.

"Oooooh we touched a sore nerve boys", Tim grinned and took out a cigarette. "So what happened to the other idiot? Last time I heard he's dead as a doorknob. Good riddance."

He lit it and Steve punched him in the face so hard Tim's lip cut and his nose started to bleed and he fell down on his backside.

"Boss", his guys exclaimed and took his arms and was about to help him up when Sheppard shook them off in anger and flew at Steve. And a brutal fight started, Steve let out all his anger and sorrow on Tim and Tim only hit back in anger. The thing that amazed Tim's guys was that Steve even used his injured hand.

* * *

Soda came around a corner and stopped and stared. His best buddy was fighting like a wild animal against Tim Sheppard and some of his gang members.

"What the hell", Soda yelled and watched Steve kick one of the guys in the head. "Steve!" He ran up and threw his arms around Steve's torso and tried to hold him. But the angry greaser spun around so fast Soda lost his grip and fell to the ground. But then Darry and the gang were there.

"What the…" Darry said and saw his brother sit up on the ground and Steve fighting four guys most of them, Steve included bleeding badly. Tim bled the worst.

"Steve", Darry yelled and hurried over and threw his arms around the younger boy and held him still. "Knock it off!"

"You knock it off and I won't knock your head off!" Steve yelled and tried to get loose.

"Steve come on", Soda tried to reason with him. "If you kill them you're gonna end up in jail!"

"I don't fucking care", Steve yelled. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

Tim wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"This guy is crazy", he said.

"What did ya do", Two-Bit asked.

"Nothing!"

"Liar", Steve yelled and tried to get loose.

"Doesn' look like nuffin to me", Dally said and lit a cigarette. "Guy's gone crazy. Ya must have said some'."

"I only said it was good riddance of that idiot he hung around with."

"Aw man", Soda groaned. "Tim they've been friends since childhood!"

"Oh", Tim said.

"Yeah", Two-Bit said. "Oh."

"Let me at him", Steve yelled and Darry almost lost his grip on him.

"Steve stop", Darry roared and turned the younger guy around and stared into his eyes. "If you hurt them you'll sink to their level!"

"I don't care", Steve yelled.

"You'll end up in jail!"

"I. Don't. Care!"

"But we care", Soda yelled and came up beside Darry. "We don' wanna lose ya man."

"L-lose me", Steve said in confusion.

"Yeah if ya go into that place ya won't be the same when ya get back", Two-Bit said.

Steve looked at the gang and Tim and his guys took the opportunity to leave before Steve went crazy again.

"Why do you care", Steve said.

"'Cause we're like family", Dallas said and the others, not Steve, stared at him. "So I said it. Johnny's like my lil' brother."

"Yeah", Johnny mumbled. "And Darry's like the big brother of the gang."

"Family", Steve mumbled and remembered Mr. Curtis' words.

"_You're like the seventh son I never had._"

"Yeah man", Darry grinned. "We're like brothers."

"_You're the bestest big brother in the world!_" Miley's voice said in his head and Steve's eyes went huge. Darry had let him go but still held his hands on Steve's shoulders.

"_Why does everyone I love keep being ripped away from me_?" Steve's own words echoed in his head.

"No", he whispered.

"What", Soda asked.

"_First my mom was, then my ol' life and Ranger, then Vixen and Fox, then Miley and now Fingers. It's not fair_."

Steve was pale.

"Steve", Darry gave his shoulders a shake.

"_In our old hometown things were pretty rough, wait it was really rough. I bet ya been reading about it in the papers. It's a warzone over there. Anyway the state told my dad that they would take me and Miley away if we didn't leave the place and moved somewhere else_."

"_Well I hate to tell ya buddy_", _Soda said and took a zip of his coke. "But ya left one warzone and ended up in another._"

In Steve's broken mind he saw all his new friends fall dead to the ground. One by one they fell and all looked at him with dead cold eyes.

"NO!" Steve screamed and hit Darry's arms away before running off down the dark street.

"Steve", various voices yelled but they couldn't find a trace of their friend.

"Darry where'd he go?" Soda said worried.

"I don't know."

"What the hell happened", Dally asked.

"He lost it", Pony said. "He looked like a frightened animal."

Darry couldn't help but agree with that. Steve had looked like a panicked animal.

"We can't do more tonight", Darry said with a heavy heart. "Let's go home."

"But-", Soda began but Darry cut him off.

"We won't find him in this darkness. We'll go out tomorrow Soda. I promise. I think Steve needs some time to gather his thoughts."

"Yeah animal boy is letting his fire loose", Two-Bit grinned. "He's just running."

"Or hiding", Pony mumbled.

"What ya say", Dally asked.

"Nothing", Pony said.

"Come on guys", Darry said. "Let's go home."

"Steve be careful", Soda mumbled.

* * *

Steve was sitting on his dad's porch, knees pulled up and face buried in them and he was crying. He cried for the unfairness of everything. He cried for the loss of his old friends and for the loss, that was about to come, of his new ones. He shuddered in cold but his father wouldn't open the door. These past few weeks he'd slapped Steve around more than usual and locked him outside. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at a police officer… an officer he recognized. It was one of the guys who'd helped him out of the river.

"Are you Steve Randle", he asked kindly.

"Yeah", Steve said hoarsely and wiped away his tears.

"Where is your father?"

"Inside."

"He locked you out?"

"Yeah."

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Good… that's all I need to hear."

"What?"

* * *

TBC


	15. Part 15 – Happy ending?

Part 15 – Happy ending?

"Don't worry lad", an officer said. "You won't have to live with this cruel man anymore."

"Huh?" Steve asked dumbly.

"Social service has decided that your father is unfit to take care of you and complaints of his treatment of you have been reported."

Steve felt anger build up in him and he flew to his feet.

"Oh so now social fucking service starts to care? I had to lose my little sister, the person that meant more than anything else in the world to me! She had to die before this bastard was judged unfit! I had to be half-beaten to death and disappear for a few months! I had to lose my best friends and being locked out and slapped around by that jerk for years before no one cared about him being a drunken bastard! There are more kids in this neighborhood that is being treated like me! Will they end up dead before social fucking service act?"

"Calm down young man", the officer said.

"No I won't bloody, fucking hell calm down! Social service starts to care when the one that really needed them is dead! Nice fucking timing!"

"I know you are upset young man but-"

"Upset? I'm not fucking upset I'm livid! Let go of me!" The officer had grabbed his arm and Steve tried to pull himself loose. "I said let go!"

The officer sighed and with help from another officer he dragged Steve to a police car and put him inside. Steve's father was soon led out and put in another car.

* * *

Soda was on his way home after looking for Steve when Two-Bit ran up to him.

"Soda", he yelled as he ran. "Sodapop Curtis!"

"Whoa Two-Bit", Soda said when his friend got up to him. "What's going on?"

"I went by animal boy's house yesterday…"

"So", Soda asked.

"Police cars were outside and they took Steve away."

"What?" Soda yelled.

"Yeah something about… uh him calming down and he didn't. They took his old man too."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know… oh maybe he's a wanted criminal or something!"

Soda's body jerked at that.

'_No_', he thought. '_Have they figured out he's Dodger?_'

"Huh Soda you okay", Two-Bit asked.

'_Will they arrest him for it? What if they give him death penalty? No they wouldn't do that would they? I mean he was just a kid back then…_'

"Soda!"

"He's just a kid", Soda screamed and when he noticed that he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh I mean… well… see ya!"

"Not so fast", Two-Bit said and grabbed his shoulder. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Maybe…" Soda mumbled.

"Guys", Darry asked as he and Dally hurried over. "What's going on?"

"I know where Steve is", Two-Bit said.

* * *

Mr. Curtis slammed the doors to the police station open and the cop behind the reception desk jumped high.

"Whoa sir take it easy", he said and Mr. Curtis stalked up to him.

"Have you arrested a boy named Steve Randle?" he demanded.

"No… well we had to take him to the hospital."

"What for?"

"He was almost hurting himself… we are going to put him in a boys home."

"Why did you get him for?"

"Well actually we were going to get his father after some people complained on how he treated his son and daughter."

"Well news flash that daughter died a few months ago."

"We know, sad story that one."

"Which hospital?"

"Huh?"

"Which hospital did you put that boy in?"

"The bigger one… err I haven't been living here for so long so I don't know the name."

"That's okay", Mr. Curtis said before leaving.

* * *

Steve was sitting on a bed, well he was handcuffed to the bed so he wouldn't escape and hurt himself further. He had his knees pulled up and hid his face in them and hugged himself with his arm that was in a cast, the other one was handcuffed to the bed. When Mr. Curtis saw him through the doorway he thought the boy looked so young and fragile. He really wanted to go over and hug the boy but he couldn't because outside stood a police that was keeping an eye on him and Steve.

"Where is that social worker", Mr. Curtis grumbled and soon a woman came towards him.

"Mr. Curtis", she asked.

"Yes."

"You wanted to see me about Steve Randle?"

"Yes, I want to be his foster parent."

She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"You know he's a really troubled child?" she asked. "And you have three sons it's said in my papers."

"Yes and a fourth wouldn't do anything. Listen this young man doesn't trust many people and certainly not grownups. But he and I get along perfectly; I hope he sees me as a father figure and my wife as a mother figure. We've taken care of him a lot during his tragedies."

"Yes he said that… but he also said he wouldn't let anyone take care of him. He said that everyone getting close to him dies… something about his sister, mother, a fox and a vixen, a ranger and fingers… I don't understand it."

"I do", Mr. Curtis said and managed to keep a straight face. "His sister was killed in a fire and his mother died when she gave birth to the sister."

"Yes I know that."

"The others well… the ranger I think you can understand."

"Yes he said he was from a really bad part of Chicago so I guess that ranger looked after him but got killed."

"Yeah", Mr. Curtis said but he knew who _Ranger_ really was.

"But he said he is a danger to everyone."

"He's depressed and emotionally scared. I think my family can help him, he just needs an outlet for his sorrow."

"Judging by his wounds he got one."

"Yes he was in a fight but he was provoked."

The social worker looked at him and then at the boy in question.

"You really care about this child don't you?" she asked.

"Yes I do, I've never met someone I feel so sorry for before… well someone that young."

"You think you can help him?"

"I will try."

She looked at Steve and sighed.

"Then take him, give him a chance at life. Come to my office tomorrow and we can sign all the papers."

Mr. Curtis shook her hand and then cocked his eyebrow to the police. The guy stepped aside with a small smile. He handed Mr. Curtis a key.

* * *

Steve looked up when he felt a hand on his back. He saw that it was Mr. Curtis.

"Oh it's you…" he mumbled.

"Is that a way to say hello", Mr. Curtis laughed.

"I'm not in the mood", Steve said and buried his head again.

"I know son."

"Don't call me that."

"Well, you are mine now."

"Huh", Steve looked up in confusion.

"I'm your new foster parent."

"You're joking."

Mr. Curtis sat down with a sigh.

"I'm not Steve, I came here as soon as I heard what happened and called the social worker. All I need to do is sign some papers tomorrow and you're mine."

Steve felt tears press behind his eyes.

"No", he said and shook his head.

"Yes."

"No you'll get hurt."

Mr. Curtis laughed. "I will not!"

"Yes you will, everyone I care about gets hurt."

"Soda hasn't get hurt."

"Yet…"

"Now listen here Steve, everyone you love won't leave you."

"The trend says otherwise."

"Well I am a known trend-breaker. Now let's go home."

"How exactly… I'm stuck."

Mr. Curtis held up a key and Steve couldn't help the small smile.

* * *

"I think this is starting to turn into a habit for us", Mr. Curtis said as they left the hospital behind them.

"Yeah… Next time I'll be dead."

"Don't say things like that."

"It's true…"

"No it isn't, be quiet."

They drove in silence all the way home and when they got there Mr. Curtis took out the car key and looked at Steve.

"You must tell them the truth", he said. Steve looked at him and Mr. Curtis nodded towards the house. Steve saw Soda and the others in the living room and shook his head.

"They were very worried about you", Mr. Curtis went on. "They want to know what made you snap."

"Loss after loss…"

"Yes but they need to know the truth."

"They'll hate me."

"No they won't."

"They won't trust me."

"How do you know that?"

"How do you?"

They looked at each other in the dark and Mr. Curtis sighed.

"Steve you won't know if you don't try."

"Maybe later…"

"No, now. It's now or never. If you don't tell them they surely won't trust you. Do you want to lose them?" Steve's eyes went wide. "You will if you keep quiet about it. Think about it."

Steve looked down at his knees and saw that his clothes were really dirty and some of the stains were blood.

"They'll be scared", he whispered.

"I don't think you can scare Darry." With that Mr. Curtis left the car and Steve stayed behind to think.

* * *

"Where's Steve", Soda asked when his father came inside.

"He's outside", Mr. Curtis answered. "He needed some time to think."

"About what", Pony asked.

"Something very important… now I must talk with you one on one Mary", he said and led his wife to their bedroom. The gang looked after them and didn't notice the door open and being shut behind them. Darry was the first to notice and saw Steve stand there looking really fragile, not much unlike Johnny. The others noticed him look at something and followed his gaze. Steve tried to smile.

"Hi", he said softly.

Soda walked over to him and flung his arms around his neck.

"Don't ever do that again", he stated firmly.

"I'm sorry", Steve mumbled.

"What for? For freaking out?"

"For scaring everyone…"

"You did scare me but I don't think you scared Dally or Darry."

Steve looked up at the gang and Darry walked over and patted his shoulder.

"We were worried about you", he said.

"I'm sorry", Steve said.

"It's okay animal boy", Two-Bit said.

"Two-Bit", Soda hissed and let go of Steve.

"It's okay Soda", Steve assured. "I was acting like an animal."

"Is there a reason behind it", Dally asked and Steve nodded.

"Yeah", he said and sighed. "You better sit down… this will take a while."

The gang sat down and Steve took a deep breath.

"I'm from Chicago and it was pretty rough around there. People fought to death everyday and the fuzz arrested so many people for man slaughter I lost count. It was a poor neighborhood and most people didn't get food on their table every day. Someone once asked me what my fondest memory is and I'll tell them. I tell them…"

Steve told them the same story he had told Mr. and Mrs. Curtis and afterwards things would end happily… wouldn't it?

* * *

**_I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I had a writers block on Outsiders fanfiction... I'm really sorry!_**


End file.
